Sharing the Same Dream
by Makorra Family 4EVER
Summary: Korra's a music-loving tomboy. Every day all she does is play her guitars and sing. She has a dream of becoming an amazing and famous musician and singer. But after she meets 3 new friends that have the exact same dream, they become the most popular band in school and make it to a Performing Arts competition. But when their arch enemy takes their song, will they forfeit or rock on?
1. Getting to Know You

**Hiya, peeps, this is a new story that I just happened to think up, so I'm getting it down before I forget about it. FYI, all of my stories will be our time modern, since I can't really write a story without some modern technology, so deal with it. This is just meeting the Team, knowing how they are on the first day, stuff like that. It isn't really much, so . . . yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra's POV

My name is Korra Raisman, I'm 11-years-old, and I just moved to Republic City from the Southern Water Tribe. The city's pretty cool, the neighborhood I live in now is awesome, and the middle school I'm attending soon is _really _big – two stories high! And did I mention I was homeschooled until I moved here? Yeah, well, that was only because I'm the Avatar and we didn't want everyone swarming around me if I went to a public or private school. And yes, I said "Avatar". But since my earth-bending teacher, Toph Beifong, is the Chief of Police here, she'll be coming down to teach me, so there's really no need to keep my thing a secret anymore.

I'm really hoping that I can make some friends. When I was being taught water-bending back in the Southern Tribe, all the other kids didn't like me – all because I'm a tomboy! I'm not kidding. I don't favor silk, heels, make-up, and jewelry and stuff; I favor leather, boots, a plain face, spiked cuffs, and jeans and that kind of stuff. I'm not really into the bling-bling sort of things. It's not me. I just hope that the kids here won't judge me because of the usual girl stereotype.

Tomorrow's the first day, and I'm restless. I don't know if I'm ever gonna fall asleep. This is the first year of Middle School – 6th Grade – and I am a nervous wreck. But I'll be able to fall asleep eventually. And I'm right. But the thing is, I don't fall asleep until 1:30 am and I have to wake up at 6:00 am now. Whatever, I'm always full of energy, even without sleep.

* * *

Okay, now it's 6:00 in the morning, and let me tell you this; I am not, and I repeat, AM NOT a morning person. My stupid alarm clock wouldn't go off, so I ended up throwing it across the room – and then it decided to stop ringing.

"Finally," I muttered to myself as I groggily climbed out of bed to the bathroom to wash my face.

I got dressed in a bright blue Hollister t-shirt with a blue-plaid, country jacket, navy blue skinny-jeans, black leather half-gloves, a navy blue leather spiked cuff on my right wrist, and black leather boots. I put my hair in a high pony-tail and left my long bangs out to frame my face. I grabbed my blue book-bag and went downstairs. I grabbed an apple, since I wasn't really hungry, stuffed my lunch in my bag, and headed down to the bus-stop down the street.

* * *

Mako's POV

My name's Mako Henderson, and let me tell you this; I am a balled-up piece of nervousness. Today's the first day of 6th grade for me and my 10-year-old brother, Bolin. He's two years younger than me, but I started school when I was 6, so that kinda explains the age thing; and I'm not turning 12 until next month.

I dressed myself in a red t-shirt, blue boy shorts, and new red-and-white Nikes. I'm casual, so I don't really "dress up" and make a first impression. I grabbed my red book-bag and knocked on my brother's bedroom door.

"Bo, you up?" I whisper-yelled through the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," I heard Bolin say as I heard him mumbling stuff like "Stupid shoe" and "Come on, book-bag, close!" I listened in amusement. Typical Bo. Just then, the door opened. He dressed himself the same way I did except his shirt and Nikes were a bright green. Earth-bender thing; I'm a fire-bender.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm also pretty nervous," he said as we walked downstairs.

"So am I, but we'll pull it off," I said as I tossed him a banana – he loves them. I took an orange, stuffed our lunches in our bags, and talked as we walked out the door to the bus-stop down the street.

* * *

Asami's POV

My name is Asami Sato, and I am _super _nervous. It's the first day of middle school for me, and I'm so nervous, I think my dinner from last night might make a reappearance. I got out of bed, brushed out my long, wavy hair, and got dressed.

I'm wearing a lavender tank-top with small sequins on the top, a pair of pink rose earrings, a necklace with a white lotus blossom pendant, a light purple, rhinestone-studded flower bracelet on my right wrist, a knee-high purple uniform skirt, and metallic-pink sandals. I clip the right side of my hair with a pearl bobby-pin, leaving a strand of hair to frame my face, grab my lavender book-bag, and walk downstairs. I was almost late for the bus-stop since I woke up five minutes later than I should have, so I stuffed my lunch in my bag, grabbed a peach, and sped-walked to the bus-stop down the street.

* * *

Korra's POV

I stood next to the stop sign as I waited. There were groups of girls who talked about school while the boys threw a football around. Then, I saw two boys, the taller one wearing a red t-shirt eating an orange, and the shorter one wearing a green t-shirt and eating a banana. The taller one looked up so he could see where he was going. His amber-golden eyes landed on me. I have to say, he was kinda cute. We stood there, just staring at each other until the shorter boy snapped his fingers in front of the other's face.

"Mako, you there?" he said.

"What? Oh, sorry about that, Bolin," Mako said to the shorter boy.

"Nah, don't sweat it, bro," he said while swatting Mako on the shoulder. _Those two look nothing alike,_ I thought to myself as I watched the two boys talk. Then, I realized I was still holding my apple core. I walked over to the nearby trash can and threw it in. I turned around, and BAM! I crashed right into someone and both of us landed on the ground.

Bolin's POV

I was just on my way to throw my banana peel away when out of nowhere, I crashed into a girl who was no older than 11. We both landed on the sidewalk. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off, but when I looked down, the girl I crashed into was still on the ground, rubbing her elbow.

"Whoops, heh, heh, my fault," I said as I held out my hand to help her up. She took it and stood up.

"No biggie; I'm used to it. I always end up falling on my butt at earth-bending practice, anyway," she said while dusting herself off. She looked up at me with electric blue eyes and a small smile. _Earth-bender? She's dressed in blue get-up!_ I thought to myself as I looked over her tomboy attire.

"You're an earth-bender?" I asked her. The girl's smile became more visible.

"Yup," she said, making sure to pop her "p".

"But you look so . . . water tribe," I said as I gestured to her get-up. She chuckled.

"That's because I –" she was cut off when my brother, Mako, called my name.

"Dude, where were you? You just vanished!" he said as he stood next to me.

"Well, sorry, I was just throwing away my banana peel when I crashed into –" I looked over to the girl I knocked to the ground, " – sorry, I didn't catch your name." She chuckled again.

"My name's Korra," she told me with a bright smile.

"When I crashed into Korra!" I finished what I was saying to my older brother. He just rolled his eyes in amusement. Then I remembered something.

"Okay, to make this official, Korra, this is my older brother, Mako; Mako, this is the girl I accidentally knocked to the ground, Korra," I said as they shook hands.

"Hi," Korra said after letting go.

"Hey, sorry about my brother, he has a knack for getting into some weird situations," Mako said, side-glancing at me. I glared at him through narrow eyes. Korra just laughed.

"Yeah, I think I can see that," she said sarcastically. We returned our attention to her. I don't know what it was, but I can tell there's something really special about this girl.

Mako's POV

I haven't seen Korra around here before. She looked pretty new.

"So, are you new here?" I asked her as if I already knew her.

"Yeah, I just moved here from the Southern Water Tribe. I live in that blue house over there," she said, nodding her head backwards to the house she was referring to.

"We used to have a friend who lived there. She moved back to the Southern Tribe a few weeks ago, though," Bolin said.

"So, you were saying about you being an earth-bender?" Bolin said as he focused his attention back on her. Now I was confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Earth-bender? You sure you're not making stuff up, Bo?" I asked him with my hands in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" he said, "You were saying?"

"I know it might be a little hard for you guys to believe this, but . . ." Korra took a deep breath before she continued, ". . . I'm the Avatar." My eyes widened and Bolin's jaw dropped to the ground as she bit her lip with anxiety. It did make sense though.

"Wait, wha – how –you're saying that – what – how is that possible?" Bolin finally got out. Once again, I rolled my eyes with amusement.

"It makes sense, Bolin. The next Avatar was found in the Southern Water Tribe and was claimed to be a girl. Right now, she's working on mastering earth. Korra is a girl, she's from the Southern Water Tribe, and she can bend both water and earth. Try to connect the dots, here," I explained with a little hand motion. After a few seconds of staring off into space, Bolin put on an "Oh" face and turned to Korra. She was trying to hold back a laugh; you could tell by her watering eyes, red face, and her hand covering her mouth.

"Well, this morning was fortunate!" he said happily. Just then, the football that the other boys were throwing around started to come towards Korra.

"Look out!" My brother and I yelled in unison. She was confused.

"What?" she asked. She turned around just in time to see the football right in front of her. But the surprising thing is that she caught it with ease – with one hand!

She glanced over the ball to the boys who had on "Whoops" faces as they looked at the girl who caught they're football. She dropped her hands to her side and had on a "Really?" face. It was clear that she was definitely unimpressed.

Korra's POV

I wasn't impressed by this one bit. It was simply throwing and catching a football and these guys didn't even know how to aim it right!

"Seriously? And I thought you guys had some decent aim and catching skill to just plainly throw" I held up the football, "this around."

"Sorry about that," one boy said as he held up his arms as if he was about to catch something, "Think you could pass it back? Just be sure not to break a nail or anything!" Now I'm mad. Do I even look like the kinda girl who likes to wear fake nails?

"Sure thing," I said with a smirk. I easily threw a perfect spiral towards the boy. It landed in his gut – hard. Hard enough to knock him to the ground, as a matter of fact. I had a smug grin as everyone else looked at me with amazement. I'm so full of surprises. Then, the bus started to some down the drive. And the surprising thing is for me is that it was a double-decker – double-decker, I tell you! **(Ok, I really don't know why, but I'm obsessed with double-deckers, so don't blame me!"**

"No one told me the school's here have double-deckers as school buses!" I said as I turned to Mako. He didn't notice the bus, but once I spoke to him, he did.

"Yeah, guess they kinda left that part out at Open House for you yesterday, didn't they?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said. The bus stopped and Mako, Bolin, and I decided to sit on the top deck. I gotta say, it was really cool.

For the rest of the bus ride to Dragon Flats Middle School, all we really talked about was our favorite things to do, our hobbies, stuff like that – just to get to know each other better.

"So what do you do at home – besides practicing earth and water-bending?" Bolin asked me.

"Uh, a lot of things, actually, so I'll just point out the big ones. Take playing sports, for example," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I think we all got the jest of you and sports earlier," Mako said with a small chuckle.

"Mmhm, you got that right," I replied, "There's also writing, practicing self-defense, playing "Just Dance 4" on both Wii and Konect, and . . . uh . . . oh yeah, playing the guitar and singing."

"You play and sing?" the brothers asked in unison. I nodded.

"Then let's hear it," Bolin said. That earned him a whop upside the head from his brother.

"Seriously, Bo?" he asked him with an annoyed tone.

"No, I don't mind, really, but I wanna check something, first," I said. I unzipped my book-bag as Bolin clapped his hands together and pointed at his brother with a sharp and know-it-all "Aha!" I just rolled my eyes at those two as I looked at my schedule.

"Okay, let's see . . . uh . . . okay, what is your schedule like for A day?" I asked them. They took out their schedules and we compared.

Raisman, Korra, Arabia

A: Social Studies – Tenzin – 1st Period  
B: Accelerated Science – Kerr – 1st Period  
A: Accelerated Gym – Beifong – 2nd Period  
B: Accelerated Chorus – Pema – 2nd Period  
A: Social Studies – Tenzin – 3rd Period  
B: Accelerated Science – Kerr – 3rd Period  
A, B: Accelerated Literature Lab – Crystial – 4th Period  
A, B: Lunch – Dyson – 5th Period  
A, B: Accelerated English/Language Arts – Crystial – 6th Period  
A, B: Accelerated Math – Silveria – 7th-8th Periods

Henderson, Mako, Andy

A: Social Studies – Tenzin – 1st Period  
B: Accelerated English/Language Arts – Crystial – 1st Period  
A: Accelerated Gym – Beifong – 2nd Period  
B: Accelerated Chorus – Pema – 2nd Period  
A: Social Studies – Tenzin – 3rd Period  
B: Accelerated English/Language Arts – Crystial – 3rd Period  
A, B: Accelerated Science – Kerr – 4th Period  
A, B: Lunch – Dyson – 5th Period  
A, B: Accelerated Literature Lab – Crystial – 6th Period  
A, B: Accelerated Math – Silveria – 7th-8th Periods

Henderson, Bolin, Dillion

A: Social Studies – Tenzin – 1st Period  
B: Literature Lab – Crystial – 1st Period  
A: Gym – Beifong – 2nd Period  
B: Chorus – Pema – 2nd Period  
A: Social Studies – Tenzin – 3rd Period  
A, B: Science – Kerr – 4th Period  
A, B: Lunch – Dyson – 5th Period  
A, B: Science – Kerr – 6th Period  
A, B: Math – Silveria – 7th-8th Periods

"Okay, so, by the looks of it, all three of us have Homeroom/1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 8th periods together," I said as I looked at each schedule. I took a quick glance over the railing, then did a double take, and realized we were already at the front of the school. They were dismissing the 6th graders to the gymnasium.

"Here already?" I asked as the brothers looked over the railing with me.

"Guess so. Come on, we're leaving now," Mako said while grabbing his schedule and red book-bag.

"Yeah, I can see that. Let's go, Bolin," I said while I stood up and gave Bolin his bag while I grabbed my own. We walked down to ground level and walked to the gymnasium. I have a strong feeling that this school year will be awesome.

* * *

**Yeah, so, that's all I have so far, but I'll be updating again either later tonight or tomorrow. Well, that's all for now. Full and honesst reviews please!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


	2. New Friends

**Ok, people, I'm back with the chapter #2! just so you know, this story has more of Asami in it. I know there wasn't much of her in the last chapter, so I decided to plug her in, even though this whole chapter is in Korra's POV. But whatever. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako, Bolin, and I made our way into the gymnasium. It wasn't much it was just going over the basic rules I already knew since I was 5 and getting to our homeroom teacher. We all had Mr. Tenzin for Homeroom and 1st period – well, at least for A days.

We sat down at homeroom and went over the school rules – the one I really wanted to find out about were the clothing rules. I know I'm a tomboy and all, but like I said, I favor anything that's casual or athletic in my words. I surprisingly waited patiently, since patient is the last word that you can use to describe me. The limits for skirts, shorts, or dresses would be at least one inch below the fingertips and all shirts have to be covering your shoulders at least 2 fingers wide and . . . I'm pretty sure you get what I mean. Then, the bell rang for 2nd period. Mako and I sprinted out the door, since we couldn't wait to get to gym, but then we had to stop and wait for Bolin since he has a thing for forgetting where things or places are in a matter of seconds and we're the only ones out of the three of us who knows where the gym is. Once we came out in our uniforms, I gotta say, it's actually very comfortable. I played volleyball while Mako and Bolin played basketball. It was free day, so we went and split until then. 3rd period had an assembly in the cafeteria and went over some more school stuff. 4th period, we split up – Mako and Bolin went to Science while I went to Literacy Lab. Then, my top favorite part of the school day – _lunch_. **(Shouldn't that be everybody's favorite part of the day?) **Mako and Bolin were able to find me through the clutter of kids and we made our way to the cafeteria. We found an empty table and sat down.

I was starving. So once I sat down, the first thing I did after I dumped out my lunch was go for the most filling thing and ate it. About 2 minutes later, I was going on to my pudding. Mako and Bolin just stared at me with amusement; well, Bolin was more flustered than amused.

"What?" I asked as I swallowed the last spoonful in my mouth.

"How can you eat so much but stay so . . . " he gestured to my thin figure, ". . . tiny?" he finished, trying to use the right words to avoid another hit on the head.

"Um, I'm the Avatar, Bolin. I workout for 3 ½ hours every day, training only takes up one of those hours, and my lessons are every weekend. What do you expect? I've been moving non-stop since I first learned how to crawl!" I said as I finished my pudding and went on to my Special K strawberry pastries – those things are good.

"Right, sorry," he said as he continued eating his pizza. I shook my head at him. This guy can be so clueless sometimes, yet, everybody has their "duh" moments. I looked up from my last pastry to see a girl with long, wavy black hair, an all-purple outfit, a simple lavender lunch bag, and bright jade eyes that scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit. The table we sat at had no one else at it but me, Mako, and Bolin, and we had a space for one more. Besides, everyone else kept on shooing her off every time she asked politely to sit there. She's in a few of my classes. Her name is Asami, I think. I swallowed the last bit of my first pastry and called her name.

"Asami!" I yelled over the noise. I tried to hold back a laugh as Mako and Bolin flinched at the volume of my voice. She looked at the sound of her name and her eyes landed on me. I waved my hand over, telling her to come over. She looked confused and pointed to herself to make sure I was referring to her. I nodded and patted the spot in front of me. She smiled as she walked over. She set her bag down and sat down.

"Thanks, Korra. I was starting to think I was gonna get an empty table," she told me.

"You remembered my name?" I asked her, a little astonished. No one really remembered my name unless you're Mako and Bolin. She smirked and tapped her head.

"I'm known for having a good memory," she said as she started to eat her sandwich.

"Ok . . ." I replied as I continued to eat.

"Hey, I recognize you two. Henderson brothers, right?" she asked Mako and Bolin. They nodded. Her face lit up with excitement.

"Oh my Spirits, I love you're covers for your songs! I've been listening to your covers all the time on YouTube since last year! You guys are really good," she said. Now it's my turn to be confused.

"Hold up," I said, holding my hands up, "You lost me at 'covers'." Mako looked at me with an "oops" face.

"Yeah, I think I forgot to mention that I have a YouTube channel," he said. He's leaving something out. I look at him.

"And?" I ask him, telling him to go on.

"And that I play bass guitar while Bolin drums," he said, biting his lip with anxiety. I was the one to have my face light up.

"Oh, now I remember, you guys made the cover for, um," I started snapping my fingers as I tried to remember the name of the song, "for, um, what's it called, what's it called, what's it called? Uh, 'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees! That's it! Yes, that one is my favorite," I say, folding my arms as I concluded to what I was gonna say.

"Yes, that one is like, the best cover ever!" Asami said, agreeing with me, "But – wait a minute. Korra, what's your full name?" she asked me.

"Korra Arabia Scarlet Raisman, why?" I answered her, cocking my head to the side. She went _ballistic_.

"Oh my Spirits, your covers for guitar solos and songs are a-maz-ing!" she said, making sure to cut down "amazing" one syllable at a time. Mako and Bolin were confused now.

"You got a YouTube channel, too?" the brothers asked me in unison. I nodded my head.

"Guitar&SingingLegend73102," I told them my pen name and they started to lighten up, too.

"Oh, yeah, you make covers for songs like 'According to You' by Orianthi and 'Replay' by Zendaya," Mako said. It was clear that he followed me with music.

"And in my opinion, 'Replay' is definitely the best cover you've ever done," Bolin complimented. I smiled.

"Yes, definitely the best," Asami agreed. While we talked, I learned a lot more about them. Mako was awesome with the bass guitar, Bolin beats the life out of drums, and Asami can scale it on piano and keyboard.

For the rest of the lunch period, all we talked about were bands, music artists, and music until we came up to one particular subject that brought us closer than we thought.

"You really are, obsessed with music, Korra," Mako said. I just shrugged as I picked at my granola bar.

"Yeah, are you planning on going to a Performing Arts college once we graduate?" Asami asked me. I stopped chewing. I was a little surprised that someone would ask me that because no one ever bothered to – and I mean _ever_. I swallowed before I answered.

"Uh, wow, no one really bothers to ask me that, uh, well, actually, I am planning to go to a Performing Arts college; and it's already obvious that all of us want to, so you won't need to say the same thing," I said, reassuring them before they said what I said. They nodded as they let me talk. "I guess it's really just to become an incredible and famous guitarist and singer, basically to become a very successful musician overall." Then, something really awkward happened.

"Yeah, it's been my dream since I first learned how to play my instrument and just thinking about going to a Performing Arts college would be so awesome," we said together. Good grief, we just met and we're already saying the same things? Awkward. But we ended up laughing anyway.

"You know, I have a really good feeling we're all gonna get along swiftly," I said with a bright smile.

"As swift as reading notes on a piece of sheet music," Mako said, smiling back. Little did I know that what we said was being heard from someone that I would end up hating for the rest of my life.

* * *

**So, there's the second chapter! For me, it was kinda short, but who cares. As for the songs, I couldn't get "Replay' out of my head, "According to You" sounds awesome since the lead guitar is played by Orianthi, (Besides my dad, she's the best guitarist I've heard) and "Everybody Talks" . . . it just came to me. You should also check out my other story, "Sahara: A Prodigy Daughter". Through my eyes, I'm not sure if it might interest you, but whatever, I'll deal with it. In the next chapter, the team will . . . FINALLY pull a band together, but that's all I'm telling you! Full and honest reviews, please!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra", "Everybody Talks", "According to You", or "Replay". Belongs to either Mike and Bryan, Neon Trees, Orianthi, or Zendaya.**


	3. The Perks of Being the Role Model

**Okay, peeps, I'm back with Chapter 3. Sorry that I haven't been able to update lately, I've been really into the premiere of Book 2 - it's way too awesome to not watch again. Then my 5-year-old sister messed up the chapter so i basically had to redo it. But as i did that, I kinda made it longer than it's original version, so take your time reading this. And FYI, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, Korra's the championship winner for the Jr. Boxing League - ages are 10 and up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra's POV

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Since Mako, Bolin, Asami, and I are basically neighbors, they came over to my place so we could do homework. I thought it was ridiculous, having homework on the first day, but whatever.

We walked past two or three houses until we came up to mine. I walked in the door and let them in. Mako peeked in before stepping inside.

"Is your mom okay with this?" he asked as the rest of the group walked in.

"Yeah, I texted her on the bus about it. She's completely fine. My dad's not getting off of work until 11:00 tonight, so I won't have to worry about him teasing me every time I come downstairs," I said. "C'mon, let's go to my room; it's pretty roomy in there, plus I have a pretty big desk, so we're all good," I said. I turned around and they followed me to the stairwell. We went through the kitchen in the process and ended up bumping into my mom. She heard us and looked up from the cucumbers she was slicing.

"Well, look who's home," she said with a smile.

"Hi, mom," I said as I gave her a quick hug.

"Hi, sweetie how was school today?" she asked as she started on slicing tomatoes.

"Fun, actually," I said. Bolin cleared his throat loudly, and I got the message.

"Mom, these are the people I told you that I met, Mako and Bolin – they're brothers – and Asami. They'll be staying here for a while, like I told you," I said. They all bowed in respect.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Raisman," Asami said politely. I really admire how dainty she can be, but how she can transform from a duchess to a tough school girl. My mom smiled.

"Please, just call me Senna." She turned to me. "They are welcome here anytime, but once your father starts walking towards the door, you gotta get them out of here fast before he starts teasing you again," she told me. I groaned as I threw my head back with annoyance.

"Ugh, did you have to remind me?" I said. I heard my friends trying to hold back laughs. Am I always like this?

"Oh, stop being such a school girl, Korra. You four get your homework done. I'll have snacks ready in a little bit," she said. I nodded and I waved my hand as if saying "Come with me". They followed me to the main stairwell, walked upstairs, made a right at the third door painted in bright blue, I opened the door, and everyone's mouth but mine dropped right to the ground.

I can't blame them. I have about five or four posters of Evanescence and Orianthi on the wall above my bed. I have two electric guitars, one large acoustic, one ukulele, and one banjo, all hanging on my wall. I have a medium-sized bookshelf underneath of them. My bed has a full mattress, sky blue comforter, navy blue pillows, and since it's a canopy bed, blue see-through curtains that are tied around the posts. I have CD's of Taylor Swift, Victoria Justice, Zendaya, Orianthi, Evanescence, Carrie Underwood, Charice Pempengco, Kelly Clarkson, 30 Seconds To Mars, Train, Nicki Minaj, Jessie J., Ke$ha, Bridget Mendler, Debi Ryan, Ross Lynch, and even Big Time Rush all on a small shelf mounted on the wall next to my guitars. I have a small dresser with five drawers. On top of it are all my karaoke CDs and my blue karaoke machine, plus an iPod/iPod Touch stand and a small flat-screen that I plug in my karaoke, not to mention that it has cable. There's a pretty big desk next to the door with a lamp. I have a metallic blue punching bag that's about 50 lbs and I have a 100 lb punching bag in my closet – I use them for boxing. My shoes are on a rack next to my closet, which is clean and organized, leaving the only thing on the floor my rug, the boots I wore today, and my book-bag.

"So, what do you think?" I asked my gaping friends as I sat down on my fixed bed.

"It's . . ." Mako started, still looking around the room.

"AWESOME!" they all shouted. They walked in the room, huge grins on their faces.

"Glad you like it," I said as I grabbed my work from my bag. The math was basically multiplying decimals. Simple. We were done within 10 minutes, so we had a lot of time to spare.

"Hey Korra, since we're here and you have your guitars and stuff . . ." Bolin started, afraid to go on. Mako surprisingly finished for him, ". . . we're wondering if you could, you know, play?" he asked hesitantly. I smiled.

"Sure. I haven't touched my guitars since I moved in anyway," I said. I took my blue rhinestone-covered electric guitar and brought it to my bed. I tuned it and began to play – and sing, I never play the guitar without singing – "According to You". **(If you don't feel like reading lyrics and just wanna skip to the rest of the chapter, go on ahead; I just put in lyrics 'cause I was dead bored)**

_"According to You,  
I'm stupid, I'm useless.  
I can't do anything right.  
According to You,  
I'm difficult, hard to please,  
With every changing-mind-back."_

_"I'm a mess in a dress; can't you work it out  
Even if it would save my life?  
According to You  
According to You"_

_"But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm finally irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel that stubborn,  
And babe, I tell you, what I got to lose?"  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to You!"_

_"According to You,  
I'm boring, I'm moody,  
You can't take me to any place.  
According to You,  
I suck at telling jokes,  
'Cause I always give it away."_

_"I'm a girl with the worst intentions, and  
You're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to You  
According to You"_

_"But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm finally irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel that stubborn,  
And babe, I tell you, what I got to lose?'  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to You!"_

_"I need to feel appreciated,  
That I'm not hated  
Oh, no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me dizzy!"_

_"But according to me,  
You're stupid, you're useless,  
You can't do anything right."_

_"But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm finally irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel that stubborn,  
And babe, I tell you, what I got to lose?'  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to You!  
You, You,  
According to You,  
You, You,"_

_"According to You,  
I'm stupid, I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right."_

Bolin started whooping and whistling while clapping. Mako and Asami we equally impressed as Bolin was, just not that "crazy" as Bolin. I got a pretty loud applause. All I could do was smile.

"Good grief, Korra, you're even better than I thought you were! I mean, I had a feeling you were good, but that . . . it was just . . . wow," Mako complimented. I shook my head as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, Korra, you're really good, no, beyond good, you're incredible! No wonder you wanna go to a Performing Arts college!" Asami said, still smiling.

"This is the main reason why. I want to be noticed as a regular pop or rock star, not both the winner of the State Championship Boxing Tournament and a successful musician. Do you know how much paparazzi was crowding me back at home? Seriously, all they asked about was boxing, boxing, and more boxing!" I said, my tone having some attitude towards the end.

"Must be a pain," Bolin said.

"No, dip, Sherlock Holmes," I said sarcastically. I played one or maybe two more songs before my mom called me down. We made our way downstairs and to the living room.

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked her.

"It's 4:00. You know what to do," she said with a "Don't play dumb with me" look. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, Mom, I know," I said. I slipped on some flip-flops and turned around.

"Where're you going?" Bolin asked me.

"To pick up my sisters from the bus stop," I answered simply. "You can come with me, if you guys want to," I said. They nodded and followed me out the door.

"I didn't know you had sisters," Mako said as we walked to the bus stop.

"Oh, I have a lot of them. There's one in 5th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, 1st, Kindergarten, Pre-K, one getting ready to start school next year, one that's 2-years-old, one that's 1-year-old, and one on the way," I said. They looked at me at disbelief.

"How many sisters do you have, exactly?" Mako asked me as we stopped at the stop sign.

"10 that are born and if you count my unborn sister, that's 11," I said like it was no big deal. Then, the bus came and my sisters came out.

"Ok, roll call, line up, people," I said. They did as I said. I love being the oldest child.

"Magnolia, Kiana, Kasey, Serbia, Amber, Stella, ok, that's 5, who's missing?" I asked them. Then the last one filed out of the bus and ran next to Stella. "Kristina. Ok, guys, let's get home, Mom has snacks ready," I told them. They literally ran down the sidewalk. Only Magnolia stayed behind to walk with me.

"How was the first day of 5th grade, Maggie?" I asked her as we walked back to the house.

"Scary. Very, very, very scary," she said, "But it was fun, too. How was middle school?"

"Same here, sist'a, same her," I said. We walked in the house and the next thing I knew, I was pounced on by all of my sisters – well, all of them except for Maggie. Mako, Asami, and Bolin literally jumped back onto the porch before they ended up being the base of the pile. I was pinned to the floor while my sisters threw me question after question – and of course, it would be about school.

"Korra, what was middle school like?"

"Did you see any cute boys?"

"What did you see? How big was it?"

"How hard was the class work, did they give you homework on the first day, 'cause if they did, that's just sad."

"Was it crazy in the hallway or did you have to walk in lines like I do?"

"Get off of me so I can answer you 'cause right now it's really hard to get some air here!" I blurted with all the air I could get. I looked up to see my friends trying to hold back their laughs but they failed epically and ended up laughing anyway. Just as I thought my face was gonna turn red, Maggie came to my rescue.

"C'mon, guys; get off of big sis, up, up, up," she said as she picked up Kristina and placed her on the floor. Fortunately for me, she ran into the living room and I heard her flump on the couch. The rest of my sisters followed. After Kiana walked inside, I got up and dusted myself off. My friends were starting to calm down, but they were still laughing.

"Gee, thanks for all the help, guys," I said sarcastically, annoyance taking over my tone when I reached the end.

"I'm sorry . . . but that was just too funny," Asami said through giggles. I rolled my eyes as we walked back inside. I kicked off my flip-flops and we headed back to my room. I'm glad none of my sisters saw us; otherwise, I would have to let them come with me.

We just past my 1 and 2-year-old sisters' room when I started hearing wailing. I stopped in front of my door before calling out to my mom.

"Mom, Lela and Hope are awake, now," I yelled. Once again, my friends flinched at the loudness of my voice. I heard my mom's yell over my sisters' distinctive chattering from the kitchen and living room – I'm glad because it sounded a little like the school cafeteria but quieter.

"Okay, can you get them out and bring them down so I can feed them, please?" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," was my reply. I turned to my friends and held up a finger as if to say "just a sec". I went into the room and started to talk nonsense as I made Lela and Hope laugh – Lela's 2 and Hope is 1, so it's really easy to do so. I picked up Hope with ease and since Lela already knows how to walk, run, and climb and all, she climbed out herself. I told her to follow me and she obeyed. I saw Mako arch an eyebrow as if to say "tough at home?" I nodded in reply. I told them to go ahead and wait in my room, make themselves comfortable, stuff like that. I took my sisters down to my mom, but unfortunately for me, I had to stay down and feed Hope and keep my sisters quiet while my mom helped feed Lela. Sometimes I wish each of us sisters were more than only one year apart.

Mako's POV

I sat in one of the bean bags while Asami and Bolin sat on Korra's bed. We chatted for a while but when I looked at Korra's clock on her bed stand, I realized it had been 10 minutes since Korra left.

"Hey, shouldn't Korra be here by now?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Bolin agreed.

"She was probably needed downstairs with her sisters," Asami suggested. I shrugged.

"It makes sense, though. With having 10 sisters to take care of – well, technically 9 since Maggie helps her out – I bet this place can't stay steady for at least one minute," I said.

"True; very, very true," Bolin said as we thought about it. Then we heard a pounding come up the stairs – loud pounding. We looked at each other with "here we go" looks. I looked at the door after I heard Korra's voice ordering her sisters about, sounding like she was a mother of 9. Did she sound tired, or did she sound tired?

"Kiana, make your bed, Kasey, finish your snack and throw away the wrappers, don't just leave them lying around, I'm not your maid, Serbia, get down from the ceiling," I had to laugh at that one, "Stella, please pick up your toys, Tina, stop tangling your hair, Lela, go in the bathroom, not on the carpet, we discussed that and I have friends over, so I don't think they'll enjoy stepping in that," Korra appeared in the doorway, grabbing the door handle, "and Hope . . ." she looked at the crawling toddler before continuing, "you're doing fine," she finished. She stepped in the room, slammed the door shut, and leaned against it with a sharp sigh of annoyance. I smiled knowingly.

"Hard, isn't it?" I said as she looked at me with a look that said "help!" she walked over to her punching bag in the middle of the room.

"You have no idea," she said when she was half-way there. "You know, sometimes I wish that I was an only child, but at the same time, I don't because I could never see my life without my sisters. But most of the time I just wanna be the only one, then that feeling comes and I just end up as furious as a tigerdillo!" she said, yelling at the end. In her rage, she threw a strong punch-kick combo at her punching bag. The punch did some damage, it basically swung it back, but once she kicked it, she flung that thing across the room – literally! The top of it hooked off of the hook from the ceiling and landed right in front of the closet! Dang, that girl can punch!

She didn't bother to pick it up and hook it back on. Instead, she went to the side of her bed that wasn't claimed by Bolin and Asami, threw herself on it, and planted her face in one of her extra bed pillows.

"Thanks to these stupid," she air-quoted this next part, "'pre-teen transition hormones' and my own personal feelings, it just ends up being the worst mix of emotions that make me so angry!" she yelled in the pillow, making sure that we could hear her loud and clear. I got up and sat down on the bed with Asami and Bolin.

"Hey, you know you're not alone through all this. When Bolin started to walk and all that, he drove me just as crazy your sisters do to you," I said.

"With Mako being the big brother, I used to be just as angry as you are," Bolin included.

"And my 7-year-old cousin Ava, oh, good grief, I cannot stand her!" Asami said with an annoyed eye roll. Korra turned her head to look at us.

"Are you guys just saying that?" she asked with the soft voice of an innocent girl.

"Uh, no, 'cause this is all true!" the rest of us said in unison. This "saying-things-at-the-same-time" thing is really freaking me out now.

"Korra, we just want you know that you're not the only the only one with that responsibility, older sibling or older cousin," Asami said. Korra gave us a small smile.

"Now how about we get that punching bag back up and do a little more music stuff. That's why we wanted to hang, isn't it?" I asked while pointing a thumb back at the punching bag. Korra rolled her eyes playfully, pushed herself up, and walked over the bag, then re-winded back to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out plug-in microphones.

"Who's up for some karaoke?" she asked while she plugged them in her karaoke machine and set them on the dresser.

"Me," the rest of us said while raising a hand.

"Ok, guys, we really gotta stop doing that," I said. They nodded in agreement. Korra walked over to her punching bag.

"Need some help with that?" I offered.

"Nah, I got it," she said, waving me off. Then, to our surprise, she picked up that 50 lb punching bag without a single hint of strain! Good gosh, how exactly strong is this girl?!

After she set the bag back up on the hook, we each took one microphone while she went to her shelf of CDs.

"So, what do you guys wanna sing first?" she asked us.

"Ooh, I wanna sing some Katy Perry," Asami said.

"No, no, no, no, no, Evanescence!" Bolin said.

"I don't know why, but I'm in a Zendaya mood," I said. It's weird because I'm always choosing the most random artists' at the most random times. Korra looked at her clock.

"Well, we still have a lot of time, so if we're lucky, we could go through all of their albums since I practically don't care who we sing to," she said, pulling out "Replay" by Zendaya. Now this will be interesting.

* * *

**Yeah, as you can see, Korra has a lot of sisters. And just to let you know, there's gonna be more than one coming after Senna has the next one. My grandmother gave me that idea. She's the oldest out of 13. So, anyways, yeah, I kinda lied about them creating a band, I forgot that I had this part in mind. Oops. But, I am going to make sure that they will in the next chapter. Promise!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan**


	4. Pulling Together a Band

**S'up, people? Not working for ya? Eh, it was worth a shot. Anyway, Chapter 4 is now done! YAY! But just let me warn you, there's more lyrics in this chapter, but this is when the whole Team is singing that one song. Sure it's broken down to bits and pieces for each person, but then again, you don't have to read the lyrics if you don't want to. So, enough fropm me, let's just carry on to the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra's POV

I took my favorite Zendaya song off the karaoke half of my shelf. "Replay" is considered the best song ever – at least to me. I plugged in my karaoke into my TV so we could read it on the screen. I flipped it on, put in the disc, and the music started to play.

_Here we go,_ I thought to myself when I lyrics came on the screen.

(Key: _Korra_/**_Mako_**/**Bolin**/_Asami_/Mako, Bolin, & Asami/**Asami & Korra**/**_All of them_**)

"_Make it stop  
Sounds so good, I just can't say 'no more'_  
_Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know  
I don't know_ (know)  
**But don't stop****_  
Don't move, just keep it there  
_**_Keep it right there_**  
Keep it right there**

"**_I wanna_** _put you on 'repeat'_  
**_Play you everywhere I go_**  
_E-e-everywhere I go_  
**_Play you everywhere I go_**  
**Put you on 'repeat'**  
**_Play you everywhere I go_**  
_E-e-everywhere I go_  
**_Play you everywhere I go_**"

"_Yeah,  
Wanna put this song on replay  
__**I could listen to it all day  
**_**I could listen to you all day**  
_Hear you all day  
__Yeah,_  
_Wanna put this song on replay  
__**We could start all over again**_  
**And again**  
_Yeah,  
__**Wanna put this song on . . .**_"

"_Don't stop_ (stop)  
**_Turn it on,_** **turn it up,** _make it louder_  
_I don't wanna miss a single thing_  
_Wanna hear every melody_"

"**B-b-b-b-beating**  
**_Beating so loud you could feel it_**  
_B-b-b-b-beating_  
_Beating for you_"

"**_I wanna_** _put you on 'repeat'_  
**_Play you everywhere I go_**  
_E-e-everywhere I go_  
**_Play you everywhere I go_**  
**Put you on 'repeat'**  
**_Play you everywhere I go_**  
_E-e-everywhere I go_  
**_Play you everywhere I go_**"

"_Yeah,_  
_Wanna put this song on replay_  
**_I could listen to it all day_**  
**I could listen to you all day**  
_Hear you all day_  
_Yeah,  
Wanna put this song on replay  
__**We could start all over again**_  
**And again**  
_Yeah,_  
**_Wanna put this song on . . ._**"

"_Feel it all,_  
_Feel it all crashin' down_  
**I'm so lost,**  
**_I'm so lost in your sound_**"

"_Yeah_ (Put this song on replay)  
_Oh, on replay_ (lis-listen to you all day)  
_To you all day_  
**_To you all day_**"

"_Yeah,  
Wanna put this song on replay_  
**_I could listen to it all day_**  
**I could listen to you all day  
**_Hear you all day_  
_Yeah,  
Wanna put this song on replay  
__**We could start all over again**_  
**And again**  
_Yeah,_  
_Wanna put this song on replay!_  
_Yeah_  
_Yeah_"

"Wow," we breathed out after a few seconds of just standing there.

"That was AWESOME!" Bolin said, jumping in the air. The rest of us started whooping and high-fiving each other.

"Oh, my Spirits, that was amazing!" Asami said when we finally died down.

"I know! We gotta do this more often," I said, looking at Mako for some back up.

"Definitely," he said, smiling.

"Well, that, that was something," said a voice behind us. My grin turned into a nervous smile. We turned around slowly to see none other than my mother standing in the doorway.

"Mom!" I said nervously. "Heh, heh, uhm, you didn't hear any of that, did you?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, I heard all of it, sweetheart," she said with a small smirk. The corners of my mouth went down a bit. I rolled my eyes, planted my face in my hands in embarrassment, and ended up fake sobbing. Mako put a hand on my shoulder while Asami and Bolin rubbed and patted my back. This is gonna be good.

Senna's POV

I heard every single note of their voices. I have to say, these four can sing, and I mean, really sing! They have a very large talent in music, and I want them to improve in that.

"You know, with talents like that, you four should start a band," I spoke the first idea that came into my head. My daughter peeked through her fingers.

"Please tell me you're kidding," she said, dropping her hands to the side. I smiled.

"No, I'm serious. You told me while you were on the bus that they too were good at playing instruments – instruments that can be put together to make a band," I said. They looked at each other with a little hint of mischievousness, then my daughter snapped her fingers and pointed her thumb behind her back, signaling them to go into a "team huddle", and I smiled at not just myself, but at them, too. I could tell that the four had the light bulb go off.

Korra's POV

My mom did have a point. All the instruments we play are the usual instruments in a band. Maybe, just maybe, it could work out. We went into a group huddle, talking in hushed voices to make sure that my mother didn't hear what we're saying.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked them.

"Well, she has a point. I mean, we know that we're good at playing our own instruments, so why not give it a shot?" Mako said. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We might have just met 7-ish hours ago, but this guy really knows how to give back up.

"Yeah, why not? It shouldn't be that hard," Asami said, agreeing.

"Yeah, if others can do it, so can we," Bolin said.

"And you never know, maybe it might help us to get somewhere to the upper part of the school popularity chain," I said. It was random, but once again, Mako came with back up.

"She's right. Maybe when band tryouts for school dances or talent shows come up, and if we think we're good enough, we could start off with that, and, who knows, maybe it might land us somewhere good," he said. We looked at each other for an approving glance, and nodded to confirm it. We turned around. Surprisingly, my mother stayed – she was still in the doorway!

"We'll do it. It shouldn't be that hard, anyway," I said. She smiled.

"I'm glad you think that. When will you start?" she asked. She had me at that one.

"Tomorrow at my place? We got all the instruments you guys will need. They're already set up in the garage," Mako said, turning to face me.

"Yeah, sure, but, heh, quick question: if you guys play drums and guitar, how is it possible to have a keyboard in there?" I asked, a little confused.

"Our mom teaches keyboard/piano lessons, so she uses it when she has lessons," Bolin said. I turned to my mom.

"Tomorrow after school at Mako's place," I told her.

"Alright, but once the clock reads 4:00, I want you to go down to the bus stop, walk your sisters back home, and then you can go back to Mako's. I want you to be out no later than 6:30 so you can be home for dinner, got it?" she asked me.

"Got it. What about you, Asami?" I asked as I turned to the purple-covered girl.

"Well, my mom would be okay with it, but I would have to smooth it over with my dad when –" she was interrupted by her ringing phone. She took it out of her book-bag and smiled when she saw who it was.

"And speaking of my dad, he's calling right now." She put the phone up to her ear and held up a finger as if to say "Hold on".

"Hello? Hi, Dad. You're home now? Yeah, I'm just at a friend's house in the neighborhood. She had two others come over, so we decided to hang for a bit. Their names are Korra, Mako, and Bolin. Yeah, Dad, speaking of which, is it okay if I go over to Mako's place tomorrow after school? We're all planning to do our homework there and practice for a bit. We made a band. Mako and Bolin have a keyboard set up there already; you don't need to worry about it. Yeah, their brothers. So, is that a yes? Yes! Thanks, Dad! You want me home by 6:00? 'Kay, I'll be home by then. 'Kay, love you, bye," she hung up and put her phone away.

"I'll be there," she told us.

"Alright, well, it's 5:25. Bolin, Mom wants us home by 5:30, so I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow," Mako said while grabbing his bag.

"We'll text you later," Bolin said as he stood next to his brother with his bag.

"See ya!" Asami and I said together.

"Bye!" the boys said as they walked out my bedroom door. Mako flashed a quick smile at me before he walked out. I don't know what, but there's something about him that just makes me feel like I'm drawn to him. I failed to notice, but I could feel Asami's eyes darting in between me and the door.

* * *

**Ooh, Makorra's starting to sink in now! Tell me what you guys think. I'm definitely keeping Makorra in there, so here are your next choices:**

**Bolin x Asami  
Bolin x OC  
Asami x OC  
Iroh x Asami**

**I want these two to be together with someone! tell me what you guys think. But if you do, I'm gonna have to try to fit it in within the next 2 or 3 chapters after the next two 'cause I already got Chapters 5 and 6 done, too. Tell me what ya think and I'll try to but it in there!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra" or "Replay". Belongs to either Mike and Bryan or Zendaya**


	5. She's In Deep - Or the Other Way Around?

**Okay, peeps, here's Chapter 5. This one is a little humorous here and there, but this is basically just "sisterly" and brotherly talk about love life. This one got a little off track, but I couldn't get it out of my head. If you don't wanna read this one particular chapter, then go ahead and read the next one. Now, to the readers who wanted to read this, please, enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

Korra's POV

My mom told me that dinner would be ready in five minutes.

"Wanna stay for dinner? It's half-an-hour till 6:00," I asked Asami.

"Sure; my parents already had dinner anyway, plus my dad would probably have taken the leftovers," she told me. After dinner, we still had 15 minutes left until she had to leave, so we went back up to my room and bounced from subject to subject until we came to one particular subject that almost made me die out of embarrassment.

"Korra, it might be a little personal, but, have you ever crushed on someone before?" she asked with a little bit of hesitation. I thought about it for a second. The first guy that came into my head was Mako. You can't blame me, though. I mean, he has it all; he's tall, he's pretty cute, has an obviously incredible talent in music, and his personality, well, I still gotta clear up on that, but from all I know, he's funny and nice, yet he still has to keep an eye out for his brother. That's when I realized that ever since I started talking to him, I've had a very slight crush on the guy. It wasn't major, but it was small.

"Well, I guess you can consider that I have . . ." I answered her after a moment or two. Asami perked up.

"Really, who?"

"I'm not gonna tell you his name!"

"Okay, well if you won't tell me his name, at least tell me what he looks like," she said. I really didn't want to, but Asami was almost like a sister already. Like me and the boys, she and I really bonded earlier, so I told her anyway.

"Well, he has black hair that's naturally styled like a skateboard ramp . . ."

"Mmhm . . ."

". . . um, his eyes are a golden-amber . . ."

"Okay . . ."

". . . his skin is a shade or two paler than mine . . ."

"Alright . . ."

". . . he's turning 12 next month and . . ."

"I'm still listening . . ."

"He has a 10-year-old brother."

"That it?"

"Yes, that is it."

"Okay, now let me . . . oh my gosh. Oh, my gosh! Dear Yue, you have a crush on Mako!" I swear, I was gonna die right then and there if she didn't shut up.

"SHHHH!" I shushed as I covered her mouth with my hand. I could feel her biting her lip under my hand.

"If you don't keep it down, my mother will hear you. And if my mother hears you, she'll tell my dad. And if my dad finds out that I'm crushing on someone, he'll be teasing me about it for the rest of the school year. And I swear to Koh, if she heard you, _I. Will. Kill you_," I whisper yelled at her. I let my hand go.

"Sorry," she said. I nodded since I was too embarrassed. She perked up again, but she whisper-yelled it this time.

"You have a crush on Mako!"

"I know! But seriously, you can't tell anyone, not even Bolin. I don't want anyone to know, especially not Mako. I'm pretty sure you've crushed on boys too, and you should know that once a boy that you're crushing on that doesn't like you back feels weird about it, it won't be easy anymore. He'll definitely feel weird about it since we just met, like, 7-ish to 8-ish hours ago," I said to her quietly.

"Oh, trust me, your secret's safe with me," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, it's five till 6:00, so I guess I'll text you later," she said.

"See ya tomorrow, 'Sami!" I said. She waved goodbye as she walked out the door. I don't know why, but it felt really good to let that out.

* * *

Mako's POV

Bolin just finished changing in the bathroom. We share a room – sort of. There's a sliding door in between our rooms, so every now and then we like to open it up so we could talk, and tonight is one of those nights. I was tuning my red bass guitar when Bolin came out of the bathroom.

"Man, what a day!" he said, doing a cannonball jump onto his bed. Still criss-crossed, he reached over to get his phone and started to text who I was guessing, Korra. But he always reads what he texts or writes out loud, so I found out that he was really texting Asami.

I finished tuning my guitar when out of nowhere Bolin asked me a really odd question.

"So Mako, you decided who you're crushing on yet?" he said. I thought he was just messing with me, but when I saw look in his eye, I knew he was serious. I took a moment or two to think about it. The first girl that entered my head was Korra. But come on, you can't blame me, through my eyes, she's perfect. She's hilarious, tough, and nice, not to mention beautiful. Her hair is one permanent shade of brown, her electric blue eyes light up every time she talks, or laughs, has broad shoulders that were worth for through all the training and sporting she's done, and I gotta admit, she's really tall. And she's definitely not like any other girl I've met. She has the personality of a fierce tigerdillo – I already know she will not take "no" for an answer. She's not preppy, and she's not the one who likes to make first impressions, she's just her. And even though she's been a real goof like Bolin, she also has a responsible and protective eye out for her sisters. She also has and unbelievably amazing talent in music. Then I realized that ever since I first laid eyes on this tomboyish girl, I've been having a slight tug of a crush on her.

"I guess, maybe," I answered Bolin with a slight shrug. Now he was worked up.

"Already, who is it?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you her name?"

"Fine, just tell me what she looks like, then," he said. I rolled my eyes at my brother. He seriously can't take a hint sometimes, but I trust my brother with anything, so I end up telling him anyways.

"Well, she has chestnut brown hair that's naturally wavy . . ."

"Mmhm . . ."

". . . um, her eyes are electric blue . . ."

"Okay . . ."

". . . her skin is a few shades darker than mine . . ."

"Alright . . ."

". . . she's 11-years-old, is one inch shorter than me, has broad shoulders, and . . ."

"I'm still listening . . ."

". . . she has 10 younger sisters and one on the way."

"That it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Alright, then, now let me see . . . holy fudge. Holy fudge! Oh, Dear Yue, you have a crush on Korra!" I swear, I was gonna die right then and there if he didn't stop yelling. I jumped off of my bed and ran over to Bolin.

"SHHHH!" I shushed as I covered his mouth with my hand. I could feel him biting his lip underneath my hand.

"If you don't shut up right now, Dad will hear you. And if Dad hears you, he'll tell Mom. And if he tells Mom, she'll be on my case about me crushing on a girl for the rest of the school year. And I swear to Koh, if he heard you, I. Will. Kill you," I whisper-yelled to him.

"Sorry," he said. I nodded since I was too embarrassed. He perked up again, but he whisper-yelled it this time.

"You have a crush on Korra!"

"I know! But seriously, bro, you can't tell anyone, not even Asami. I don't want anyone to know, especially not Korra. It's already obvious you've crushed on girls too, and you should know that once a girl that you're crushing on that doesn't like you back feels weird about it, it won't be easy anymore. She'll definitely feel weird about it since we just met, like, 8-ish to 9-ish hours ago," I said to him quietly.

"Oh, trust me, dude, your secret's safe with me," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, it's five till 9:00, so I guess I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"Night, Mako," he said as I walked in my own room.

"Night, Bo," I replied. I slid the door that separates our rooms closed, put my bass guitar back on its rightful place on the wall, and went to bed. Once I drifted off, instead of my usual dream of me and my brother on stage during a world tour, I dreamt about a certain electric-blue-eyed girl, a jade-eyed raven-head, a forest-green-eyed boy, and myself on stage during a world tour. There's just one thing – our faces weren't what they look like in present time. No, this took place in the future. And part of me really wishes that it'll happen.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Sorry that this was short if it was to you, but it's all I got. Chapter 6 will be a little intense, but I'm not gonna give out anymore spoilers. If you have a suggestion for Bolin and Asami, just let me know in reviews. But if you make a request for changing up my Makorra, it ain't gonna happen. R&R please!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


	6. Uncomfortable Attention

**Okay, people, Chapter 6 is up now! It really isn't much, but enjoy it while you can, please!**

* * *

Korra's POV

It's morning now, and this time, I decided to eat an actual breakfast instead of an apple. I got dressed in a sky-blue, v-neck, spaghetti-strapped tank top, a navy-blue leather vest that covered just my shoulders, leather half-gloves with the water tribe symbol on the backs, the spiked leather cuff I wore yesterday, navy-blue knee-high jean shorts, and navy-blue knee-high hunting boots. I'm not Goth; I just like to wear navy blue a lot. I left my naturally wavy brown hair down; I sometimes like to keep it up since it goes down to my lower back, but it seems to make the outfit look more awesome. I grabbed a few hair ties in case I wanted to pull it back if I got hot. I grabbed my book-bag, stuffed my lunch inside of it, and walked out the door. But once I stepped out on the porch, I was surprised to see Mako, Bolin, and Asami standing on the third step up of the porch, quietly talking as they waited for me.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey, Korra," Mako said with a small wave.

"I wanted to wait for you until you came out, so they just tagged along," Asami said.

"We should do this every morning; just wait for me since you obviously wake up and move faster than I do, and we could just talk until the bus comes. They nodded in agreement. We chatted at the bus stop, deciding on what we should practice at Mako's place later. I looked around every now and then to see glares from the boy I hit with the football yesterday. The last time I looked at him, I got a good look at him. He had his hair to the side and it was held in place by way too much hair gel, he wore mostly black and blue, his skin was pale, and his ice-blue eyes had a little bit of black eyeliner underneath of them, making him look Goth. Judging by his height, he was probably an eighth grader. I don't mean to be mean, but this guy utterly disgusted me. **(Are you getting a hint about who this guy is, now?) **I returned the glare and he just glared back. Then, Mako waved his hand in front of my face.

"You still there, Korra?" he asked playfully. I snapped back to reality.

"What? Yeah, sorry, just zoned out," I said. We continued talking about the practice and soon, we had to split up. It's funny, Asami and I have the exact same schedule, so for most of the time during classes, we would pass notes back and forth. In Literature Lab, I told her about the overly-hair-gelled boy that I saw this morning through the notes.

(Key: _Korra_/**_Asami_**)

_Dude, this morning was really awkward for me.  
__**What happened?**_  
_Well, remember when I was staring off into space?  
__**Yeah, you said that you zoned out.**_  
_Well, I sorta lied. I don't know if you were there at the bus stop yesterday morning to see it or not, but I threw the football the guys were throwing around at this one boy who sort of tipped me over the edge. Did you at least hear about it?  
__**I was there when you did it, you got some arm power, girl!  
**__Thanks. But this morning, I wasn't really zoning out.  
__**Then what were you doing, just lost in thought or something?  
**__I was having an all-out glaring contest with the guy. I'm glad eighth graders are on the lower level, 'cause I got a pretty good look at the guy. He looked pretty Goth-like, and judging by his height, he's probably an eighth grader._

Asami was able to read the note before the bell rang for lunch. We walked out of the classroom to our lockers to get our lunches – Asami is right next to me, and Bolin and Mako were three and four away from us. Asami didn't ask any questions until all four of us got down to the cafeteria to our table. We explained the whole thing to Mako and Bolin.

"So, Korra, what made you feel weird?" Mako asked with a hint of concern. Whoa, whoa, whoa; concern? Korra, let's hope you're hearing things, ignore it, and answer the question.

"To be honest, I really don't know. But I have a feeling that whatever I felt won't end us somewhere pleasant," I said. For the next minute or two, we just sat there in zoned-out silence, thinking about this strange eighth-grader. I don't know what it was, but something about this guy tells me that whatever the reason why he looked at me the way he did won't be a good reason.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! I'm pretty sure you guys would be able to tell who this "strange kid" is, but I'm not gonna say anything. There'll be more of him in the next chapter, which will either be done tonight or tomorrow. So, yeah, tell me what you thought about this one, sorry that it was short, I'll be sure to make Chapter 7 a lot longer, trust me. Also, if you have any ideas for OC name for Asami or Bolin - if you want them to be with an OC - just tell it in you're reviews and I'll see if I'll use it. if not, I'll butt that person in anyways, just to make it fair. This story's gonna be long, so don't worry. R&R please!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


	7. The Second is Never As Good As the First

**Okay, I'm back with Chapter 7! Yeah, I think I know what you're thinking: "Why are you so perky now? I thought you and your BFF broke up?" Well, good news: we made up! Yeah, we just decided to just forget about it. So, I told you I'd make it up to you, right? Well here's the next chapter! And just so you know, this one is a lot longer than Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra's POV

We walked down to Mako's house, which was actually right next door to mine. We entered through the front door, and Mako led us to his and Bolin's room so we could do our homework. There really isn't much homework, it's mostly just math. This time, it was dividing fractions. *Yawn* Too easy. We were done in five minutes, so we went on down to the garage. Bolin suggested on opening the door. We all agreed. Not only was it stuffy, but it felt like an oven in there!

I went towards the guitar and tuned it while Mako tuned his bass.

"Nice guitar you got there," I said after a quick glance up at him. He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, I usually keep this one in here 'cause I don't really use it much. It's actually my dad's, but he gave it to me. I barely use it," he said while he continued tuning it. We continued chatting about family and we failed to notice Bolin and Asami were giving each other know-it-all smirks and side-glances.

Asami's POV

All I can say is this: Korra's got it bad. I was just checking out the keyboard when I overheard Mako and Korra's conversation. I took a side glance at Bolin and saw that he was giving Mako the same look. Could it be possible that . . . I gasped. Oh. My. Spirits.

Bolin's POV

Well, this is all I can say: Mako's got it bad. I was just adjusting the height of my snare drum and symbols when I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. I gave Asami a know-it-all look to see that she was giving Korra the same look. Could Korra . . . I gasped. No. Flipping. Way.

Korra's POV

Mako and I finished tuning our guitars and we turned to Bolin and Asami, who were testing their instruments.

"Alright, let's get started. What do you guys wanna do first?" I asked them. Asami's head whipped my way immediately and answered before the boys did.

"Ooh, 'Made of Stone' by Evanescence," she said.

"Took the song right out of my mouth," Mako said with a little gesture of the hand.

"Oh my Spirits, I love that song, that song is awesome!" I said. I turned to the guys.

"What do you guys think?"

"Well, Mako and I have been practicing that for a while, so I guess we can give it a try without the music sheets," he said.

"Bolin, you know very well that we've memorized both parts. We can do this," Mako said.

"Alright, then, let's play some music!" I said with a smile and fist pump in the air. They whooped and stood with their instruments. Bolin counted off with his drum sticks and we started playing the "intro" of the song, and I have to say, we were _sick!_ When that was done, I started to sing.

_"Speak your mind.  
Like I care.  
I can see your lips moving,  
I just learned not to hear"_

_"Don't waste your time . . ."_

_"It's never enough for you, baby,  
Don't wanna play your game anymore!  
No matter what you say,  
I'm all outta love for you, baby,  
And now that I've tried everything,  
I'll numb the pain till I am Made of Stone."_

_"Take your time.  
I'm not scared.  
Make me everything you need me you need me to be  
So the judgment seems fair."_

_"Don't waste your time . . ."_

_"It's never enough for you, baby,  
Don't wanna play your game anymore!  
No matter what you say,  
I'm all outta love for you, baby,  
And now that I've tried everything,  
I'll numb the pain till I am made . . ."_

_"To tear out my heart for the way that it feels.  
I will still remember when you've long forgotten me."_

_"It's never enough for you, baby,  
Don't wanna play your game anymore!  
No matter what you say,  
I'm all outta love for you, baby,  
and now that I've tried everything,  
I'll numb the pain till I am Made of Stone."_

_"It's never enough.  
It's never enough, ohh . . .  
It's never enough.  
I'll numb the pain till I am Made of Stone."_

_"I'll numb the pain till I am Made of Stone."_

Once the song ended, we started whooping and cheering and high-fiving each other.

"Holy fudge, that was epic!" Bolin said as he pumped both of his fists in the air while throwing his head back.

"You bet it was!" I said.

"That was good, for a bunch of sixth graders," a male voice said from outside the garage door. We turned around to see the guy that I hit with the football leaning against the garage doorway.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" Mako asked annoyed.

"I was just walking by when I heard you guys. Not too shabby, you know, not too shabby," he said. We were still giving him uncertain looks. Then, his eyes landed on me. Great, now he's giving me "the stare" he was giving me this morning. And I returned the favor. Tension suddenly filled the room and Mako, Bolin, and Asami looked at me with worried expressions as the boy walked toward me until he was only a mere 2 ½ feet away.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Hard-To-Please," he said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, letting me look somewhere else.

"You know, I don't see why it's so hard to do so. 'Cause from what I saw, I'm pretty sure that's what you need – a hard hit," he said, cracking his knuckles.

"If you wanna keep those fists of yours, let alone your hands, I suggest you back off," I said, poisonous venom dripping from my words. I think a little too much, since I was really frustrated with this guy right now. I heard my friends take a few steps backwards before they watched how this was going to end.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And what can a little sixth grader do about it?" he asked me. This set me off. I'm gonna show this guy who he's really messing with. He went for a punch to my head. I grabbed his fist, which caught him off guard. I dug my not long, but sharp nails into his skin. I felt him wince, but it didn't do much damage. He laughed.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked, trying to bait me. But I don't care – whether he catches me or not, I'm gonna escape anyway.

"No – this is," I said. I let my nails out of his skin, grabbed an even tighter grip, swung him around me, and let him go, causing the guy to slam against a tree. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mako, Bolin, and Asami staring at him with awe and shock. He got up, and he opened his jacket, allowing me to see a water slack. He flung the water at me, I took it out of his control, and made it a water whip, which I slapped him across the face with (hard, since you could actually hear the slapping sound of it), and wrapped around his ankle, causing him to trip again. I butted him up with a wall of earth and made the wall go back to where it used to be, and covered the dirt lines so it seemed like nothing happened. Mako stood next to me.

"Who are you, anyway?" he asked him. The boy dusted himself off.

"The name's Tahno. Ninth grade and go to Scarlet Note Academy, best musical school for all ages in the whole city," he said. He kinda got all of us right there, but we knew better and snapped back into reality.

"And what exactly does that have to do with you intruding?" I asked.

"Like I said, I was just strolling around when I happened to stumble upon you guys. You make some pretty nice sound, but definitely not as good as my band, the Wolf Bats; I play the guitar, also the lead vocal," he said, starting to boast about his band.

"You guys could have a shot at getting to the academy, but they only keep an eye out for real talent," he said. That didn't only affect me, but infected my friends, too – and it effected badly.

"You wanna bet?" I said; ready to go toe-to-toe with this guy.

"Yes, I do," he said, reaching for an already tuned guitar.

We went on for about 15 minutes, and Tahno was getting the upper hand. He scaled the guitar quickly. That gave me an idea. I started to play something he could never keep up with. I started to play "Highly Strung" by Orianthi. As I played, all Tahno could do was stare at my fingers as if they didn't have any nails while my friends just watched with amazement and I swear that out of the corner of my eye, Mako and Asami were waving off Tahno. And gladly, he listened. Well . . . only half-way. When I finished the piece, my friends basically went "Bolin Crazy" – whooping, clapping, cheering, and all that. Tahno only took his guitar off, set it on the stand, and crossed his arms, glaring at me. All we did was just mockingly wave goodbye. Tahno rolled his eyes and left the garage. We all whooped and cheered, and after a few more songs, we went inside to get some snacks, walked all my sisters home, took a break, played some more, and then turned in for the night. Little did we know that the next day wouldn't be as great as today.

.

.

.

"What?! That's just stupid!"

"I know, I don't get it either!"

"You know, I don't even know why your parents did that, you were home on time!"

"I know, that's what I keep telling them! They did so because I was only one, minute, late!"

"And then they ground you from your iPod . . ."

"And then they take away the whole Zendaya section of your shelf?!"

"Yes! And it's completely stupid!"

"Okay, that makes . . ."

"_No sense!_"

We were on our way to Mako's house and I was telling them about what I was restricted from for the whole week because I was _one. Freaking. Minute. Late. For my stupid assigned bedtime!_

"Hey, well at least that was it. If they took away even one of my guitars, I would've flipped. Out," I said as we walked through the door from the garage.

"Yeah, we might've only met you three days ago, but after the whole Satie incident earlier, remind me to never blow up at you again," Mako said as he passed his mother in the kitchen to get us some snacks in the pantry. She had a confused look on and paused slicing the carrot and raised an eyebrow at him, even though he wasn't facing her. Mako grabbed the Goldfish and Little Bites boxes and started walking back until his mother decided to turn around.

"Mako," she started; he stopped and put on a "Dang it!" face, "back it up," he took a few steps back to face her, "turn to me," he did, "and tell me what that so called" she air-quoted, "incident' at school was." This was gonna be good.

Mako's POV

_Here we go, _I thought to myself as my mother asked me that question. I tried to come up with an excuse – didn't go so well.

"Mom, trying to get snacks to the table here," I said, lifting up the snack boxes.

"Mmhm, like I don't see that?"

"Well duh, I know you're not blind, if you were, you wouldn't be facing the right way."

"Watch it, mister."

"Sorry."

"Now, back to what you were saying?"

"Mom, it was small. All Korra did was have the temper thermometer go a little too high, blew up at this one very annoying girl named Satie, and the rest of us kinda got into it, you know, trying to calm her down and stuff, and since she wasn't really thinking straight, I also ended up yelling, and then we ended up in a yelling war, and then I got on the verge of slapping some sense into her, until she threatened to kill me in my sleep," I explained, slowing down my words near the end. "Wow. That seemed a lot smaller in my head."

"Oy vey, child, what am I going to do with you, and don't you even think about walking away, mister, and of course he didn't listen," my mom said, trying to get to the point, only to see me go to the table and sit down with the snack boxes which were immediately devoured by Korra, since she has a very big appetite for junk food.

"Mom. They're snacks. We're hungry. Deal with it," I said.

"That's my line!" Korra said, looking up from her play she was writing for Literature Lab.

"Well, I'm gonna have to steal it for the moment," I said to her, taking a handful of Goldfish and dropping them two by two in my mouth. She rolled her eyes and continued writing.

"Fine, I'll let you get away with it this time, but let me warn you, the next time something like this happens, I'm telling your father," she said. I shrugged. My dad is always on my side, so whether or not I get in trouble in school, he's the one agreeing with me with almost everything, if not everything completely. I turned to Korra, since she basically is the main reason this all started – meeting each other, the band, the Satie incident at school earlier . . . yeah, you get my point.

"You wanna get homework done and over with?" I asked as I took a pack of brownies.

"Sure, let's just do it here, though. It's only coordinates," she said, grabbing her homework folder. We were done in about 5-10 minutes, so we went back into the garage and grabbed our instruments. Hopefully we'll sound just as good as we were yesterday.

Korra's POV

I plugged in the guitar to the amp and Mako did the same. I turned to Bolin and Asami.

"Do you guys wanna play "What You Want" by Evanescence?" I asked the first the first song that came into my head.

"Sure," they said in unison. Then, they let out a frustrated grunt.

"Are you serious, I thought we were done with that!" Mako said, obviously weirded out.

"I did, too! Oh, well, it'll wear off soon, if not later," I said, moving the microphone to face them while we practiced. There's no way that I'm gonna be looking out the door and see that Tahno guys just standing there. He's really freaking me out. There were a few female background singers, and Asami agreed to be them. Bolin counted off and since there was nothing but drums for the first few seconds, we stayed put until it was our cue. I started to sing.

(Key: _Korra_/**_Korra and Asami_**)

_"Do What You, What You Want  
If you have a dream for better  
Do What You, What You Want  
If you don't want it anymore.  
__**Remember who you really are."**_

And then things started to fall apart.

Mako, Bolin, Asami and I butted in, but after a few seconds of playing, something sounded off. That's when I realized that we were off beat. I cut it off. It was obvious that they knew that we were off, too. We went at it for hours – so long that I lost track of time and my mother had to call me in order for me to remember to walk my sisters home!

Then Mako and I got into a yelling war again. We were just about to go into an all-out hand-to-hand combat fight when Asami and Bolin finally decided to make a move and push us away from each other before we made too much damage. We finally said our "I'm sorry's" after about a five minute lecture. Then we heard a snicker, then a chuckle, then a full laugh. We whipped around to see none other than Tahno standing in the right side of the doorway, cracking up. We went over the edge, about to beat him into pulp.

"TAHNO, WHAT THE CRAP?!" we yelled in unison. Sure we did it again, but we were way too focused on Tahno. This guy is really starting to eat away at my last nerve – Mako had already chewed the others away earlier.

"Well, what do you know?" he started when he finally stopped laughing; "Looks like the little 'Team Avatar' flunked their second rehearsal. Not so great now, huh?"

"Oh, so you decide to say to us that your band didn't have any problems at the start?" I sneered with attitude. He wasn't buying it.

"Of course we didn't! We already knew each other since your grade!" he said like it was no big deal. Unfortunately for him, it was.

"Well, we just met three days ago! It's not like you can make friends within a heartbeat and be all," I mocked this next part (literally), "'Well, what do ya know? We're best friends now! Let's start a band! Everything will work out smoothly!' Well let me tell you something, Mr. Know-It-All; it's not like that for everyone!" I said.

"Well, it basically is for me, but –"

"Not the time, Bolin!" The rest of us said in an annoyed tone. He shut his mouth and didn't say a word after that – he even put a hand over it to make sure of it.

"Well, I'm off. We're having Water Tribe noodles!" Tahno said as he turned on his heel, smiling gleefully.

"Let's face it, you guys," I said after a long time of watching the dude leave.

"Face what?" Mako asked.

"The second is never as good as the first."

"You got that right."

"Really didn't go well."

"No dip, Sherlock Holmes!"

"Took another line!"

"Oh, would you stop with that already?!"

"Fine . . . so demanding . . ."

"Hey, what did Tahno call us again? 'Team Avatar', wasn't it?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, we're gonna have to come up with a band name sometime soon, and 'Team Avatar' actually suits us. We have the Avatar in our band, we're already great friends, and it's already obvious that we'll always be a team," he said, proving his point. I sighed.

"You got a point, Bo," Asami said.

"And even though it comes from Tahno, it is perfect suiting," I said smiling.

"Alright, 'Team Avatar' it is," Mako said with a smile.

"Go, Team!" we said, laughing. Then we abruptly stopped.

"Ok, we're gonna have to come up with something different like a handshake, or something, 'cause let me be honest with you, we sound like a bunch of cheerleaders when we do that," I said, seriously weirded out.

"No, how about we just keep it that way and order uniforms for the band and write cheer songs to play?" Mako said sarcastically. We ended up laughing so hard that we ended up crying. It's good to have friends that enjoy everything and don't complain. But what I said was true – sometimes, the second time is never as good as the first.

* * *

**Yeah, I decided to have them play Evanescence songs. It was a suggestion from a guest reviewer, so i give the credit to that person - and Evanescence, of course. Well, I'm working on Chapter 8 now, so don't worry peeps, it'll be done soon.**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra", "Made of Stone", or "What You Want". Belongs to either Mike and Bryan or Evanescence.**


	8. Auditions and Sports

**Alrighty, people, I'm back with chapter 8! sorry it took so long, I've been busy with a lot of things, not to mention that this isn't the best, but eh, I'll deal with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra's POV

The band was still going. We made plans to practice every day after school and on the weekends at Mako's house. We soon started to write covers for songs like "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha, "One Thing" by One Direction, and "Going Under" by Evanescence. We never went anywhere close to "What You Want" again ever since the last time we tried it. We gave it a few more shots, but it didn't improve at all, so we let it be and moved on.

It's the last week of September now. We just sat down in Homeroom when the school's principal, Principal Reed, streamed her voice through the intercom.

"_Good morning, Dragon Flats! We have some very important new to tell you. Next Friday the 4__th__, we will be having the Fall Fest! It's Halloween themed, so be sure to wear your costumes! There will be food, snacks, and the whole entire gym to dance, chat, or walk around in. Don't worry about cooties, as the newest school members keep on teasing others about. The music is all upbeat, so don't worry about slow dancing!" _she said. We were listening intently – as a matter of fact, the whole class was – and the four of us fist pumped in a circle and celebrated silently. We really had our hopes up for a Halloween dance with a style that's like the clubhouse in the neighborhood, unlike last month's dance, and that just came true; too bad the rest of the class wasn't very happy.

"_And speaking of music, we are also having auditions for being the band at the Fall Fest. The audition is free-for-all, which means that you can pick whatever song you wish to play for the audition. The rest of the details will be described by your Homeroom teacher, Ms. Pema, or Mr. Goldsmith,_" she said. The band and I all looked at each other with "whoa" faces. This is definitely the greatest news ever!

"_There are also sport tryouts. Those sports that you can try out for are tackle football, indoor, outdoor, or beach volleyball, and outdoor field hockey. Try outs for tackle football are on October 9__th__ at 3:30 pm, indoor, outdoor, or beach volleyball will be on October 9__th__ as well at 4:30 pm, and field hockey will be also on the same day at 5:30 pm,_" she announced. Once again, the four of us celebrated. Mako and Bolin are football champions, Asami's field hockey team is always on a winning streak whenever she's around, and I am always hardcore in volleyball.

"_Well, that's all the news for today, so have a great day, Dragon Flats_" she said. Principal Reed stopped the intercom, and within seconds, the room was buzzing about the news.

"Did you hear that?"

"Halloween costume-themed dance –"

"- Band auditions –"

"- And sport try outs?!"

"This is definitely the best day ever!" we said in unison. But we didn't care. We laughed and the first thing we went over was the Fall Fest.

"So, what are you guys' costumes?" I asked them.

"Well, you and I know that we're going as vampires," Asami said to me. I just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Bolin and I are always the same thing, but this year, we're caught in the middle of our favorite character from 'The Avengers' and vampire slayers," Mako said.

"Ooh, you should be vampire slayers," Asami and I said together pointing at him. They just looked at us.

"C'mon, you guys, it makes sense!" Asami said.

"She has a point, Mako. What's a vampire without a vampire _slayer_?" I asked. Mako and Bolin looked at each other as if they were talking with their minds and Mako turned to us.

"Sure, I guess we can go like that," he said with a smile. We discussed the song we should play for the audition on our way to chorus, since it was a B day.

"I think we should play our best cover for the audition, to try and capture the judges' attention . . . whoever that person or people they'll be," Bolin said as we stood in the boys' area of the first row. The place is separated by altos, then tenors and basses, and then sopranos. Mako and Bolin's tenor voices are amazing, Asami's soprano is beautiful, even though she can sig alto, I prefer soprano for her, and judging from them, I guess I make a pretty good alto.

"I agree. And that cover would be . . . 'E.T' by Katy Perry," I said after rummaging through my head for the best cover we agreed was the best.

"Yeah, and if that doesn't work out, we can always go to 'Going Under'," Asami said with a shrug.

"Then it's settled: Song is 'E.T' and backup is 'Going Under'," Mako confirmed. Then, the bell rang. Asami and I had just enough time to run and sit in our seats before Ms. Pema walked in. She expects all of us to be in our chairs by the time the bell rings, so we're always in a hurry to do so.

She talked about the band auditions and said that they were after school on October 1st, which was next Tuesday – the Tuesday right before the Fall Fest. And it's Friday now. We would have to work our butts off if we wanted to be that band.

After about 45 minutes of rhythm clapping, tri-county audition song practicing, and weird warm-up songs, and another hour-and-a-half of boring class work, it was finally lunch.

Asami and I met up with Mako and Bolin and walked downstairs to the cafeteria. We talked for a long time about the band thing and then we went on to sports.

"Asami, are you excited for field hockey try outs?" I asked her. She put on a "duh" face before answering me.

"Well, duh, you guys know how much I love field hockey! What about you guys? Can't wait to get back on the football field, can't you, guys?" Asami said as she smiled teasingly at the Henderson brothers.

"Of course we can't! We basically had nothing to do over the summer and now that's the only thing I'm thinking about now. But I'm not the only one who wants to get my hands on a sports ball, right Korra?" he said, teasing me. He's been doing this a lot lately, but it never gets old. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh, shut up, you know that I can never be patient for anything! Back at the South Pole, I used to play indoor volleyball, due to weather, of course, but I got a chance to play outdoor before school started. We went to the beach and Maggie and I practiced. She and I are, like, the sporting prodigies, so we have a tendency for not giving up in sports," I said as I moved on to my fig bar.

"Ok, here's the game plan; it's still my place after school, and since there's no homework, we can go straight to practicing. But, before we do that, you and Asami have to pack up for two nights. You guys are spending the night for both tonight and Saturday night," Mako said. Asami and I whooped and clapped, but then I had a question.

"Hey Mako, I understand tonight's sleepover, but what about Saturday? I'm still trying to process that part," I said, a little confused.

"Well, since our moms are basically best friends like the four of us, they're having a girls' day out on Saturday, and on Sunday, it's one of your sister's birthday party, so we kinda have it by schedule," he explained to me.

"Ok, that's makes a lot more sense," I said.

"So, what are we doing at recess?" Asami asked.

"I don't know. Probably practice vocals for the cover, I guess," Bolin said with his mouth half-full of a peanut butter sandwich. Our table was called for recess, and we did just that.

* * *

Korra's POV

The rest of the day went by quickly and before we knew it, we were getting packed up for the next two nights at Mako's place. I shoved in all the basic things I needed and grabbed our cover book I suggested we have for all the covers we made. I grabbed my bag, said bye to my mom, and walked next door to Mako's house. Mako was alone in the garage, tuning his bass.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Where's Bolin?" I asked him. He pointed a thumb behind him.

"Getting some snacks to bring out here," he said, "It could take while before he shows up, since he's been in there for about five minutes already." I arched an eyebrow as I reached for the guitar.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we all know Bo has a big appetite for everything," I said with a chuckle. He smiled at me.

"Definitely true. He's been like that since he first started to eat solid foods," he said, laughing a bit as well.

"Oh, don't get me started about myself, let me tell you this, I was the exact same way," I said. He laughed again.

"I can only imagine," he said. Then the door opened and Bolin came out balancing two large trays full of snacks in his hands like a waiter.

"Okay, people, can someone please help me out, here?!" he said frantically.

"Whoa!" he cried out when he dropped a plate. I caught it and the snacks landed back on it unharmed.

"Phew! Thanks, Korra," he said as I set it on a table in the garage.

"No problem," I said as I took the guitar off of the stand again. Asami came rushing in through the garage doorway.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked before throwing her bag on the couch behind Bolin's drum set.

"Unless you count Bolin dropping a tray-full of snacks, no, not really," Mako said.

"Ok, good, I do not like miss out of things, but I could miss out on seeing Bolin dropping a snack tray, 'cause we all know he would do that normally on regular circumstances," Asami said, glancing at Bolin with a teasing smile. He was, in his words, offended.

"I would not!" he said, putting his fists on his hips. The rest of us just laughed.

"Oh, calm down, Bolin, we're just teasing," I said. "C'mon, let's practice. But which one's first, 'E.T.' or 'Going Under'?" I asked as I moved the microphone stand to face them.

"'E.T.'," they said. I smirked as they once again moaned in frustration. This is never gonna get old. We started to play and I started to sing.

_"You're so hypnotizing.  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?  
Your touch, magnetizing.  
Feels like I am floating,  
Leaves my body glowing.  
They say be afraid.  
You're not like the others,  
Futuristic lover.  
Different DNA.  
They don't understand you."_

_"You're from a whole other world,  
A different dimension.  
You open my eyes,  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light."_

_"Kiss me  
Ki-ki-kiss me.  
Infect me with your love and fill me with our poison.  
Take me  
Ta-ta-take me.  
Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.  
Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch so foreign.  
It's supernatural,  
Extraterrestrial."_

_"You're so supersonic.  
Wanna feel your powers,  
Stun me with your laser.  
Your kiss is cosmic.  
Every move is magic."_

_"You're from a whole other world,  
A different dimension.  
You open my eyes,  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light."_

_"Kiss me  
Ki-ki-kiss me.  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.  
Take me  
Ta-ta-take me.  
Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.  
Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch, so foreign.  
It's supernatural,  
Extraterrestrial."_

_"This is transcendental  
On another level.  
Boy, you're my lucky star.  
I wanna walk on your wavelength,  
And be there when you vibrate.  
For you, I'll risk it all . . .  
All . . ."_

_"Kiss me  
Ki-ki-kiss me.  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.  
Take me  
Ta-ta-take me.  
Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.  
Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch, so foreign.  
It's supernatural,  
Extraterrestrial. (x3)"_

_"Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch, so foreign.  
It's supernatural,  
Extraterrestrial."_

"That was awesome!" I said in a sing-song voice. We took a few more runs on that one and decided to do "Going Under" next. Both were awesome. We practiced for an hour or so and then decided to eat some snacks and take a break.

"I really can't wait until the audition," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Oh, trust me, neither of us can," Mako said as he plopped next to me.

"So, if we make it, what should be the order of the songs?" Asami asked as she sat down on my other side.

"Hmm, I haven't thought about that," I said, realizing the fact that we did have a certain playlist.

"Well, from what Ms. Pema told us earlier, I guess we can just play it by ear and make it up as we go along," Bolin said as he grabbed the bowl of braided pretzels. I reached over Asami and grabbed a handful – you can't blame me, these things are good!

"Well, it's almost 4:00. You guys still coming with me to get my sisters?" I asked them, standing up.

"I'm there."

"You bet, girl!"

"Don't forget me!"

"Oh, geez, Bolin! C'mon, you guys, let's go," I said as we made our way out of the garage and to the bus stop.

* * *

After we walked them home, we once again plopped back on the couch, bouncing from one subject to another – costumes, dance routines, school, the band, etc, etc. then we went back to practicing, and before we knew it, it was time for dinner.

"So, what is for dinner?" I asked Mako.

"Uh, I think it's . . . yeah, I'm clueless," he said after we sat down at the bar counter. Andria, his mother, chuckled.

"Your father didn't feel like cooking tonight, Mako," she said with a smile. Mako and Bolin groaned with annoyance just when their dad, Haru, walked in. Mako turned to him.

"Seriously, Dad? You couldn't pick up the grill spatula?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Hey, at least your mother got something before time," he said, grabbing paper plates and passed them to us.

"Pizza with your favorite toppings; sausage and pepperoni," Andria said, placing the box in front of us. Mako and I quickly grabbed two slices of sausage while Asami and Bolin grabbed two slices of pepperoni.

"Oh, man, this is good. Is this Domino's or Pizza Hotline?" I asked with my mouth half full.

"Domino's," Haru answered me, his mouth also half full with sausage pizza.

"I thought so," Asami said. She's dainty, so she knows better than to talk with her mouth full. We ate until we were stuffed, changed in the bathrooms like the gym locker rooms – girls changed in the upstairs bathroom in the hallway and boys changed in their rooms – and met up in Mako's room where there were two twin beds set up on the floor for me and Asami. We sat down on mine and chatted non-stop about the audition – so much that we lost track of time.

"Okay, well, I still haven't memorized every chord for this next verse, so I guess we'll look nit up tomorrow," I said as I shut the cover book with my bookmark inside.

"Are you guys tired?" Mako asked. We shook our heads no.

"And speaking of tired, what time is it?" Asami asked with a slight cock of the head.

"I was just wondering that," Bolin said. We got off of the mattress on the floor and looked on Mako's bed stand clock. That's when we flipped out.

"2:16 AM?!" we shouted in disbelief. We covered our mouths, forgetting that Mako and Bolin's parents were asleep.

"2:16 AM?!" we whisper shouted.

"Holy. Crap," I breathed.

"Did we seriously stay up for that long?" Mako asked.

"I guess we did," Asami answered.

"Now that I think about it, I am a little tired," I said stretching out my arms with a yawn.

"Count me in that group."

"Yeah, the sleeping brick all of a sudden hit me in the hard in the head."

"Mmhm, you got that right."

"Well, I'm gonna turn in. If we're gonna practice right after breakfast like we want to, might as well sleep on it," I said, getting under the covers. They followed, Mako and I blew out the candles on the walls, and within minutes, we were sound asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, it's not much, I just wanna get this in 'cause i have a really good idea for the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. And if there were any errors, I'm sorry, I just feel really lazy. Like I said, I really wanna hurry up with this chapter so I can get the next one started. But I think I might need a little help. I'm not sure if I should make it a little like "Lemonade Mouth" or go with what I have in mind. Help please! I hoped you liked this chapter. R&R!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra", "E.T.", or "Going Under". Belongs to either Mike and Bryan, Katy Perry, or Evanescence.**


	9. The Fall Fest Band

**Hey, people, I'm back with chapter 9! I'm so sorry that this it took a little longer than expected. But here's the thing - I'm flunking in math, i had way too many freaking chores, and my sister and brother were driving me crazy! Well, this chapter is kinda long, so enjoy yourselves as you read, like I want you to. I followed a reviewers advice and made it my own thing, but I did use a "Lemonade Mouth" song since I seriously can't get the songs out of my head. I'm trying to keep it up to date since this is a day past the Fall Fest, but just forget about the dates and focus on the story, 'cause I'm really flunked out right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra's POV

We practiced and practiced and practiced and practiced until we finally thought we were ready. But there were some bits and pieces that didn't go so well.

Once again, Tahno was snooping by. He's been doing that for the past month, and it's really getting on my nerves. The last time he showed up, I literally beat him up. You should've seen his face when he ran off – completely petrified!

It's the 1st of October now, and I'm basically how I felt on the first day of school. But come on, it shouldn't be that hard. It's just two songs.

Once the eighth period bell rang, we sprinted out the door and packed up, meeting at the top of the stair case before going down to Ms. Pema's room.

"Holy crap, I feel like I'm gonna pass out," Asami said, clutching her binder tightly.

"Um, I think we all are," I said.

"C'mon, you guys, it shouldn't be that bad. We've practiced these songs millions of times, I'm pretty sure we've got it down," Bolin said reassuringly. Then we were called right then and there – my worst nightmare, not. We walked in and grabbed our instruments, and we were able to test them right before Ms. Pema and Mr. Goldsmith walked in.

"Alright, what songs are you performing for us?" Ms. Pema asked with a pleasant smile.

"Uh, we'll be singing 'E.T.' by Katy Perry first, and then 'Going Under' by Evanescence," I said.

"Okay, let's hear it," Mr. Goldsmith said as he grabbed his pen and clipboard. Bolin counted off and we started to play. I sang "E.T.", hitting every note on both guitar and voice. Now came the hard piece – "Going Under". I turned to face the rest of the band.

"You guys ready?" I whispered quietly. They nodded, but deep down, I knew they weren't sure. Bolin counted off, we started to play, and I started to sing. The thing that makes the song tricky is that the verses are low. Sometimes it's hard for me to sing that low, so I'm hoping that I'll pull it off. And the good news is that I did.

_"Now I will tell you what I've done for you.  
Fifty-thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,  
And you still won't hear me. (Going under)"_

_"Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once.  
Not tormented daily defeated by you.  
Just when I thought I've reached the bottom,"_

_"I've just died again . . ."_

_"I'm going under,  
Drowning you.  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through, I'm  
Going under."_

_"Brewing and stirring the truth and the lies  
(So I don't have a choice) So I don't know what's real and what's not.  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore._

_"I've just died again . . ."_

_"I'm going under,  
Drowning you.  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through, I'm . . ."_

_"So go on and scream,  
Scream at me,  
I'm so full of worry.  
I won't be broken again.  
I've got to breathe,  
I can't keep going under."_

_"I've just died again . . ."_

_I'm going under,  
Drowning you.  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through, I'm  
Going under (x3)"_

_"I'm going under."_

"Well, I must say, you all have a very large and obvious talent in music, not to mention that you make a very good sound in both instrument and voice," Ms. Pema said, folding her hands on the table. We just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yes, I have to agree with you, Ms. Pema, but another thing, Korra, your voice, there's always something with it that just gives out so much story, so much meaning to the song that it's almost like a bedtime story; like you're actually . . . I don't know how to say this . . ." Mr. Goldsmith trailed off.

"What he's trying to say is that you reflect the whole meaning and story and purpose of the song. In 'E.T.', it was basically saying how strange and unique of how someone was and their affect on that person; you gave it right back. In 'Going Under', the meaning was trying to separate the real and the fantasy, trying to break through the lies others were telling that person and stay realistic; again, you gave it right back. Same thing goes to your guys' sound; almost as if everything was in it," Ms. Pema said for Mr. Goldsmith.

"Thank you, Ms. Pema. You know, you are the first band that has given us what we want to see. If you're lucky enough, you could be the band we choose for the Fall Fest," Mr. Goldsmith said with a smile. We perked up at this smiled proudly as we shared high-fives.

"Well, thank you for the show, guys. You're free to go, have a nice day," Ms. Pema said. We set down our instruments and left the room, bidding goodbye and then started rambling about their comments.

* * *

Ms. Pema's POV

Those four have shown a true talent in what they performed for us. After they left, I turned to Mr. Goldsmith.

"'If you're lucky enough', huh?" I said with a smirk. He was a little confused by this.

"Yes, so why are you smiling like that?" he asked, obviously confused. I rolled my eyes and grinned, holding up my clipboard with all the contestants' names on them and their scores.

"Because they were the last ones to audition! We're both on the same page with them showing what we're looking for, and like you said, they're the only ones who did show what we wanted to see," I said as he flipped through papers on his clipboard, trying to find the names of Team Avatar.

"You're right, Ms. Pema, they were the last band to audition," he said, realizing my point. I smiled as I looked down at my clipboard.

"I think we found our band."

* * *

Korra's POV

It was Wednesday morning and I just walked out of the front door to see Mako, Bolin, and Asami , as usual, waiting for me on the porch. Once I came out, the first thing we rambled on about was Ms. Pema and Mr. Goldsmith's comments about our audition.

"Holy crap, did you hear what they said?!" I said excitedly as we walked down the street to the already-kid-filled bus stop.

"Uh, yeah! I seriously can't believe that we were the first ones that showed them what they wanted to see," Mako said, equally happy.

"I know, neither can I! And Ms. Pema and Mr. Goldsmith were right, Korra; you did reflect the whole purpose and meaning of the song when you sang," Asami said to me with a proud smile.

"She's right, Kor. And to add on to that, I was surprised that you got that one verse down, you always fumbled on that one spot. I'm glad we basically practiced 24/7 so you could get that right," Bolin said, patting me on the back. We came to the stop sign and stopped there as we waited for the bus.

"C'mon, you guys. I can't take all the credit. Ms. Pema also commented on how all of us reflected the meaning of both songs, so I'm not the only one with the spotlight!" I said. We talked on and on and on about the comments and auditions before I remembered something.

"Holy Spirits, you guys! I just remembered!" I said abruptly.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Ms. Pema and Mr. Goldsmith will be announcing the Fall Fest band today during lunch. Remember what they said?" I said a little frantically.

"Oh, crap, I totally forgot!"

"Fudgsicles! How could we forget about that?!"

"Holy freaking notes, what are we gonna do?!"

"I can't believe that we forgot all about that!" I said. We all groaned and face-palmed, mumbling stuff like "What the freak?" and "Dear Yue we are gonna die if we're that band". Then the bus came.

Asami and I passed notes, as usual, when we were done with work in Literature Lab, making sure to pretend to read a book when the teacher walked by.

(Key: _Korra_/**_Asami_**)

**_Oh my freaking Spirits, how could we forget?!  
_**_I know, but remember, just try to keep your cool, don't think about it, and act as if we were in the garage. That's what I did when we auditioned.  
__**Hold up. You, Avatar Korra Arabia Scarlet Raisman, headstrong, stubborn, and fearless attitude, was nervous yesterday?!  
**__Heck yeah!  
__**Oh, good grief, Korra! Since when were you nervous?  
**__Uh, since I first started to perform in front of my parents! I'm okay with my mother, but when it comes to singing and playing in front of my dad, things get tense and my voice either cracks, strains, and worst of all, squeaks!  
__**Ouch; that's gotta be a pain.  
**__No dip, Sherlock Holmes!_

Then the 5th period bell rang. We grabbed our lunches and met Mako and Bolin at the staircase. We walked down to lunch and talked anxiously as we ate, waiting for Ms. Pema and Mr. Goldsmith to announce the Fall Fest band.

* * *

Mako's POV

After about 10 minutes, we thought they forgot about it and just sat and talked regularly like usual until the unexpected moment we dreaded – Fall Fest Band Announcement. We whipped our heads to the stage to see a band instrument set that we apparently missed on our way in and in front of the set was Ms. Pema and Mr. Goldsmith, standing there with their clipboards, ready to announce the Fall Fest band. Asami put her hand in the middle of the table and the rest of us understood. Bolin put his hand on hers, my hand followed, and then Korra's was on top. We looked at each other with hopeful but petrified glances. If there was one thing we didn't think through, it was performing in front of the whole 6th grade, let alone the whole school – that is, if we were the band for the Fall Fest. We wished for the best, but we feared the worst. Then something . . . off, as you can say, happened.

Korra's hand started to tense. Then it got stiff as a rock and it started tremble and shake in what was most likely fear and nervousness combined. Since I was underneath of her, I could feel it. She kept her gaze down and clenched her free hand into a fist. She then closed her eyes, her knuckles turning snow white, trying to slow her rapid breathing. This caught Bolin and Asami's attention. We've never seen Korra like this. For all we know, Korra is a fierce, headstrong, stubborn, and fearless girl. Seeing her like this basically had us speechless. We all, even Korra admitted herself, that she was nervous, but who knew that performing in front of a crowd would be her biggest fear and downfall?

I took my free hand and placed it on her now ice-cold hand. She looked up and amber met blue. I sent her a reassuring message through that moment that everything would be okay. I saw that she was trying to believe it, but the petrified feeling was clear in not just her face, but her whole being – she was now trembling as if she was caught in a blizzard!

I gave her hand a small squeeze. She looked up at me again, produced the smallest of all smiles, closed her eyes again, and breathed slowly, trying to get rid of the conquering fear. Then, Ms. Pema and Mr. Goldsmith walked on stage, about to begin the announcement.

* * *

Korra's POV

I am scared sure, it's 50/50 chance of us being the band for the Fall Fest, but if there's one thing that I'm terrified to do, it's perform in front of a crowd. And not like the sporting kind of crowd, because I don't focus on them. I'm talking about the singing kind of performing. Why didn't I think this through?!

"Good afternoon, Dragon Flats! As you know, the Fall Fest dance is this Friday, and we held auditions to be the Fall Fest band. Mr. Goldsmith and I have chosen one band for each grade. Mr. Goldsmith will call them up here," Ms. Pema started. The cafeteria became so silent that you could easily here a chuckle from a random person. Mr. Goldsmith was handed the microphone and Mako gave me another soft squeeze on the hand and I opened my eyes, listening intently for two words – "Team Avatar".

"Our eighth grade band is 'Radio Invaders'," Mr. Goldsmith said. The group of boys stood up and stood on stage, obviously happy since they were high-fiving and whooping as the rest of the school cheered, which abruptly silenced.

"Our seventh grade band is 'The Daughters of Koh,'" he announced. We kinda flinched at the name. What are they, Goth or something? The group of girls stood up and smiled excitedly at each other, all of them wearing a piece of red as they walked on stage in the middle.

"And our sixth grade band is 'Team Avatar'," Mr. Goldsmith announced. My eyes went wide. I could feel the color drain from my face. Mako gave me another squeeze on the hand. He leaned over so I could hear him.

"Hey, you can do this," he whispered softly to me. And for the first time since lunch started, I found the courage to nod and get up, walking calmly without shaking or tripping over my own feet or a stair. My friends smiled at me. I know they're glad to have old me back again – but she may not stick around for a very long time. We stood to the right on the stage and Mr. Goldsmith continued when the crowd died down.

"Now students, these three bands, are our top three. Two will be eliminated and the one remaining band will be the band for the Fall Fest. Ms. Pema will say who will be eliminated and who will be staying to be our band," Mr. Goldsmith said. All the bands on stage locked together. "Radio Invaders" draped their arms around one another like brothers. "The Daughters of Koh" locked arms like a chain. We locked hands like it was the end of the world. Ms. Pema retrieved the microphone and started to eliminate the bands.

"The first band who will be leaving us is . . ." she paused and we all listened intently. What is this, "American Idol"?

"'The Daughters of Koh'," she finished. We heard the seventh grade "aw" and the girl band smiled pitifully, but hugged and walked down with smiles on their faces anyway. I overheard them saying things like "We tried" and "There's always next dance". There's one good-sported band, I wonder who's next to be eliminated.

"The next band that is eliminated is . . ." another silence. I squeezed Mako and Asami's hands tightly, having them return the favor. _Please be us, please don't be us, please be us, please don't be us!_ I thought as I shut my eyes. My thoughts were having a war inside of my head and I don't know which one to listen to!

"'Radio Invaders'! This leaves our sixth grade band, 'Team Avatar', as the Fall Fest band!" Ms. Pema said proudly as she also cheered with the rest of the school. The guys gave us a full-hearted "congratulations" and walked down smiling as if it was no big deal. Color drained from my face, but at the same time, we ended up group hugging, despite of the loud roar of the school. I was still a little scared about the whole thing, so I almost squeezed them to death, but they did the same to me, so we were even.

"Come on up here, Team Avatar; show us what you got!" Mr. Goldsmith said over the cheering kids, waving us over. We eagerly grabbed our instruments and in less than a minute, the crowd went quiet. Then I realized something –we didn't know what song we were gonna sing. I turned to Mako.

"What are we gonna play?" I whispered to him. We glanced behind us, I snapped my fingers, and Asami and Bolin understood.

"What are we gonna play?" I asked them.

"How about we play 'Determinate'?" Asami suggested.

"From 'Lemonade Mouth'?" Bolin asked. She nodded.

"I guess we could, I mean, it's what we've been working on for the past few weeks, so maybe we could play that. What do you think, Mako?" I asked.

"I'm supporting that option. Let's do this," he said. We smiled and went back to our instruments. Asami started to play and I started to sing.

(Key: _Korra_/**_Mako_**)

_"Trying hard to fight these tears,  
I'm crazy worried.  
Messin' with my head, this fear,  
I'm so sorry.  
You know you gotta get it out.  
I can't take it.  
That's what bein' friends' about . . ."_

_"I, I wanna cry.  
I can't deny,  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside.  
It isn't right,  
I gotta live in my life."_

_"I know, I know I,  
I know I gotta do it.  
I know I, I know I,  
I know I gotta do it."_

_"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,  
Determinate,  
D-determinate.  
Push until you can't and then demand more.  
Determinate,  
D-determinate.  
You and me together,  
We can make it better.  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,  
Determinate,  
D-determinate."_

_"Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day.  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait  
Or be afraid.  
The chips will fall where they may."_

_"I know I, I know I,  
I know I gotta do it.  
I know I, I know I,  
I know I gotta do it."_

_"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,  
Determinate,  
D-determinate.  
Push until you can't and then demand more,  
Determinate,  
D-determinate.  
You and me together,  
We can make it better.  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,  
Determinate,  
D-determinate."_

_"__**It's M and I'm heaven-sent,  
Music like a veteran,  
Renegade, lemonade,  
Use it in my medicine.  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than,  
Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them.  
People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline.  
Stop!  
Now hurry up and let us in.  
Knock!  
'Cause we're comin' to your house,  
And people keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths.  
We're the real deal,  
You know how I feel.  
Why they're in it for a bill,  
I'm just in it for the thrill.  
Get down now,  
I ain't playin' around,  
Get your feet up on the ground,  
And just make that sound like . . .**__"_

_"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,  
Determinate,  
D-determinate.  
Push until you can't and then demand more,  
Determinate,  
D-determinate.  
You and me together,  
We can make it better.  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,  
Determinate,  
D-determinate."_

_"Come on and, come on and,  
Come on and get it going.  
Come on and, come on and,  
Come on and get it going.  
On the dance floor,  
On the dance floor.  
D-d-dance floor,  
Determinate."_

The school went crazy. They cheered so loud that it almost sounded like we were on a world tour!

I turned around and we smiled proudly, coming in for another group hug. We were definitely gonna rock the house on Friday!

* * *

**Yup, that was Chapter 9! Yeah, I seriously couldn't get "Determinate" out of my head, so I decided to plug it in the chapter. So who's worked up for the Fall Fest? What's gonna happen? Tell me what you think about this chapter and what the next one might be like in reviews. I hoped you liked it! (P.S. I'm gonna be putting in other "Lemonade Mouth" songs in here, but don't worry, there'll also be other songs, too. Just so you know.)**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra" or "Determinate". Belongs to either Mike and Bryan or Adam Hicks, Bridgit Mendler, Naomi Scott, and Hayley Kiyoko, or in easier words, "Lemonade Mouth" (I wanted to be exact!).**


	10. The Opportunity of a Lifetime

**Hey, hey, hey, I got Chapter 10 up and running, whoop-whoop! Okay, so I was watching tonight's episode of "The Legend of Korra" and all i can say is this - WHAT. THE. FUDGE?! First they make Mako and Korra break up, then they try to make Mako and Asami get back together (sort of), and Korra has amnesia?! This makes no sense! I'm watching that episode again tomorrow morning when they have it on the website. Thanks to my dad, I wasn't able to hear 50% of it, and I need to refresh my memory before I go on taking notes about predictions on next week's episode.**

**Okay, so about the chapter, yeah, I'm so sorry that this took so long! I really didn't mean for it to be a week later than expected, but I've been so busy trying to pull up my math grade that I haven't had the time. Sorrees! But let me give you a spoiler: I now introduce the lead bass guitar player of the Wolfbats, the one and only . . . (Hint: his name starts with an "I") Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra's POV

The next two days went by fast. And for those last two days, the band practiced and practiced and practiced and practiced until it came to the point where we could barely keep our eyes open during class.

It's Friday now. Boy, do we have a big night ahead of us. The dance doesn't start until 6:00 so we stayed an hour after school to practice. Then we caught a ride from my mom and got dressed for tonight.

Asami and I got identical costumes. It was a red top with black sleeves that covered just the curve off the shoulders and was embroidered with a rose-and-vine design in black stitching, leather gloves with no fingers, a dark red skirt that stopped mid-thigh with a black belt, black leggings, and black leather knee-high two-inch heeled boots. It was a pretty simple costume if you thought about it. Asami was with me, so we met up at Mako's place. The garage door was open so we just waited there. We talked for a while and then the garage door opened and Mako, Bolin, and Haru came out. It took a second before they noticed us.

"Yeah, so you know where – oh, hey guys!" Mako said, finally seeing us sitting on the coach, just looking at the boys in amusement.

"What ya talkin' 'bout?" Asami and I asked in unison as if we were twins.

"Oh, we were just making sure Dad knew where the school was," Bolin said, throwing back his cape. He and Mako were also dressed identically. Talk about being twins.

"Well, let's go, the band needs to be at the school by 5:30 and it takes 10 minutes to get there. Let's go before we're late," I said, standing up. We made our way to the van in the parking lot and talked on and on about the band. We were dropped off and made sure to tell Haru to pick us up at 8:00. Asami and I were spending the night again tonight, so we just left our stuff in the car and decided to get them when we came back.

"C'mon, let's go," I said with a wave of a hand. We walked into the school and into the gym. Ms. Pema, Mr. Goldsmith, Mrs. Reed, Mr. Tarrlock, the assistant principle, the school councilors, and a man I haven't seen before were all talking in a group. The sound of me and Asami's heels clicking on the floor brought their attention. Ms. Pema told us to practice for a little bit. For about 15 minutes, we practiced song after song until I heard cars coming up the drive. That was our cue to stop practicing and take a break. We talked for a bit, and then decided to go to the cafeteria to grab some food.

When we came back to the gym, the place was crowded of kids from each grade. We met up with Shana, Liam, and Kira. They were some kids in our classes that we apparently got along with way too easily. Soon we were all on the same page about each other and visited or met up occasionally at Mako's to just hang out or do homework and stuff.

About 15 minutes passed until Mrs. Reed called the band to get back stage and get ready. When we were done getting prepped up, we sat in some chairs backstage, waiting for our cue. Then, out of nowhere, I felt like I was gonna hurl. Since there was a trash can right next to m chair, I vomited right in it. My friends noticed and knew why I felt like this. Mako held my hair out of the way so there wouldn't be any clumps of half-digested food; Bolin rubbed my back, and Asami said reassuring things to me as I continued to puke. We then had six minutes left until we had to go on stage. This made me throw up more. I was soon only vomiting the water I drank earlier and it felt as if my stomach itself was gonna come out soon. I felt that sick. Ms. Pema walked out on stage, saying things like "Good to have you students attend" and "I hope you're having fun but it's about to get better". I soon stopped vomiting, but I still felt nauseous. I felt like I was gonna pass out. The sick feeling went away, but instead of me feeling fine, it was replaced with terror. She then called us up on stage. I didn't budge. Mako told Bolin and Asami to wait near the curtain while he stayed back with me. He told me to look at him.

"Korra, c'mon; you're gonna be okay. It's like you said. Just imagine it as the garage with no one round. If you were able to do this on Wednesday, you can do it again. Got it?" he said. I don't know why, but whenever he tries to get the real me out of the petrified shell, it always works. I nodded, and let him lead the rest of us on stage. I heard the school cheer and we took our instruments and places. I looked back at my friends. They gave me reassuring smiles. I turned back to the crowd but then I found a person I shouldn't have saw – Tahno.

_What is HE doing here?_ I asked myself in my head. I held back the glare and closed my eyes, pushing out all the negative thoughts out of my head and only replaced it with one thought – Tahno really isn't gonna be expecting this. With that, we started to play "Livin' on a High Wire" from "Lemonade Mouth".

(Key: _Korra_/_**Asami**_/_**Mako**_/**Korra & Asami**)

_"__**Listen up.**__"_

_"__**This is the story of how we lived,  
The glory of what we did.  
It started when we were kids,  
With music up in our heads.  
She said . . .**__"_

_"I've been out on the edge,  
Breathin' a little bit of fresh air.  
Big dreams, I took a chance.  
Held out for everything I've got here."_

_"__**I've been feeling  
This life's a circus,  
Hanging on without a fear . . .**__"_

_"Livin' on a high wire,  
Runnin' through a wildfire.  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere!  
Walking on a tight rope,  
No net, high hopes.  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over!  
Na, Na, na-na-na Na, Na.  
Na, Na, livin' on a high wire.  
Na, Na, na-na-na Na Na.  
Na, Na, livin' on a high wire."_

_"__**This is the story of how we lived,  
The glory of what we did.  
It started when we were kids,  
With music up in our heads,  
She said . . .**__"_

_"Big top, turning around,  
No clowns. I'm running as I hit the ground.  
Front row, big show sold out,  
So I'm ready for the crowd roar,  
Let's go."_

_"__**I've been feeling  
This life's a circus,  
Hanging on without a fear . . .**__"_

_"Livin' on a high wire,  
Runnin' through a wildfire.  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere!  
Walking on a tight rope,  
No net, high hopes.  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over!  
Na, Na, na-na-na, Na, Na.  
Na, Na, livin' on a high wire.  
Na, Na, na-na-na, Na, Na.  
Na, Na, livin' on a high wire."_

_"__**When it comes to the beat,  
Seeing that the heads are moving,  
Move off your seat.  
Achievement is what we're really doing.  
Freedom of speech.  
I'm in it just to win it.  
I'm springin' and I can see it.  
In the end that you can be it  
'Cause it's patience, it's statements,  
Famous greatness.  
Movin' 'til you make it through  
And maybe you can make it, too . . .**__"_

_"__**Livin' on a high wire.  
**__You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere!  
__**Walking on a tight rope,  
**__No net, high hopes.  
_**Step back, I'm gonna make it over!  
Na, Na, na-na-na, Na, Na.  
Na, Na, livin' on a high wire.  
Na, Na, na-na-na, Na, Na.  
Na, Na, livin' on a high wire.  
****_On top, baby._****  
** (**Na, Na, na-na-na, Na, Na.**)  
**_We're looking down now.  
_**(**Na, Na,**)  
_Livin' on a high wire."_

The school, once again, went ballistic. All I could do is smile. Apparently, Tahno had brought his band with him. After I turned around to my friends for a celebration, I told them about him. They weren't so happy, either. So since they were the only ones not cheering, it was easy to see them. All we did was smirk just in time before Ms. Pema came back on the stage.

"And that was 'Team Avatar' performing 'Livin' on a High Wire' from 'Lemonade Mouth'! Now, we're gonna take a break for a little bit, but until then, let's keep the dance pumping and turn up the music!" she said. I have to admit, I was kinda relieved that we could get back to the dance part, but a little upset since we only did one sing. Yet again, we had 2 ½ hours, so it's not like we only do one song and just leave it be. My friends and I walked off the stage. Once we were out of the crowd's sight backstage, we went crazy.

"Oh my Dear Yue, that was epic!" I shouted.

"I know! We totally rocked it!" Mako said as I high-fived him.

"Um, of course we did! That was the point!" Bolin said with a fling of his arms to the side.

"Oh, we know that! We're not celebrating for any random reason!" Asami said with a playful shove. We went back out into the gym and talked with cold cans of Minute Maid Pink Lemonade (talk about "Lemonade Mouth"!). Then, just as things seemed like nothing was wrong, I jinxed myself because Tahno and his stupid band came up to us. My friends noticed too, and all we did was glare. I leaned in closer to our little group, still keeping my eyes on Tahno.

"Why is he even here in the first place?"

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure, he must've found out that we were nominated for Fall Fest band."

"I really wish that they didn't make this dance free-for-all."

"Right?"

"Well, well, well, it seems as if a miracle happened. Got chosen as the band for your school dance, I see," Tahno said once he came up to us. The rest of his band was smugly smirking except for this one guy next to Tahno. He looked almost identical to Mako, but his hair was put back, he was a little more "buff", an inch or two taller, and probably a year or two older as well. He didn't look very happy that his "band captain" dragged him along to just boast about their band and pick on helpless 6th graders.

"Yeah . . . So . . .?" we asked slowly in unison.

"Oh, pppft. What are you guys, siblings?" one guy asks us. I gave him a death glare and he seemed to back off a bit.

"Now, don't be rash, Damien, they're just sixth graders," Tahno said with a wave of a hand.

"Yeah; just a bunch of sixth graders. And this sixth grader," I pointed to myself and took a step forward, "is about to punch you square in the face." I did exactly what I said – only this time, Tahno was too slow to react. He spun 180 degrees, and since I punched him hard, he was dazed and kept on walking until he tripped over the snack table and earned himself a face-full of punch. That snapped him right out of it. Upset that his "fashionable outfit" got ruined, he ran to the bathroom to "freshen up". The rest of his band followed, Damien giving me the "I-got-my-eye-on-you" gesture before running after the rest of his band. The boy who looked like Mako stayed behind. He turned to me.

"Sorry 'bout that. Tahno tends to be annoying for most of the time, if not all of the time," he said with his hands in his pockets.

"Heh, yeah, like we haven't gotten _that_ message?" I said sarcastically. He stuck out a hand.

"I'm Iroh; play the lead bass in the band, same grade as them, but the youngest one, unfortunately," he said as we shook hands.

"Korra; lead guitar and singer. This is Mako and Bolin, the brothers in the band, Bolin plays drums while Mako plays bass, and Asami, who plays the keyboard," I said, introducing everyone. I took a quick glance at Asami and saw the most off face she's ever worn. That's when the obvious kicked in.

_Oh, boy,_ I thought to myself. I nudged Mako and Bolin, nodding my head towards the two who had started a decent conversation. They saw it, too, and all we did was shake our heads.

"Very typical, 'Sami; very typical," I muttered.

"Duh!"

"You got that right." **(What do you think ****_that_**** meant?)**

Then, something caught my attention. It was the song that was playing. It was in a piano introduction, but a familiar piano introduction. And no, it was nothing close to "Determinate"! Well, it sounded like it, but not really. Then, when the song started to pick up speed, I realized that it was "Breakthrough" by "Lemonade Mouth". Asami and I immediately started to dance. Our math teacher, Ms. Silveria, teaches mambo, so she started to dance. I gotta say, she's good. Students gathered around her in a circle to watch her dance. She caught me and Asami just jamming along and gestured for us to come in the circle. We hesitated, but then it was like "what the heck?" and we went out right when the chorus began. We danced separately until Asami caught my rhythm and we danced alike. As we danced, I gestured to Mako and Bolin to come and join us, but once the chorus ended, they went off doing their own thing for the verse and the second chorus. It then became into an all-out dance-off between boys and girls. Then it became a mash-up and landed in the same pose when the song ended. We were unaware that the whole collections of students attending the dance were watching us, and they exploded with another bomb of cheering. We looked at each other and shrugged like it was no big deal, as usual. The song switched to another upbeat song and we went to the snack table to get another can of lemonade. We then stood and talked about the dance, tapping our heels to the beat of the music when a plump/buff looking guys with a hat that's similar to a magician's hat on his head, dressed in a tuxedo walk over to us.

"Well, I must say, you kids have some serious talent!" he said in a deep booming voice as he approached. We turned around and smiled, thinking that it was probably just a parent helping around at the dance.

"Thanks. And you are . . .?" I asked him.

"Butahka," he said with a wave of his hat, "I'm the principle of Scarlet Note Academy, and I come to every middle school and high school dance in the city in search for the school's newest stars."

"Now, I have a very critic mind, but what I saw out there in both performances on the floor and on the stage was unlike anything I've ever seen before from anybody in my life! You guys have the talent, you guys have the moves! All we need to do is just sign you up for Republic City's Annual Performing Arts Competition – the third place winner gets a spot in Scarlet Note, second place is a record deal, and first place is both!" he said. All we could do was gape at each other in awe. Now this is really starting to catch my attention!

"If you guys were to enter, you would be the youngest contestants to ever compete in the competition. But would be even more surprising, is if you guys win in first place. You guys have extreme talent. You can sign up if you want to, but I'm not forcing you to. I strongly encourage you to do so. I'll even let you guys practice in the music room in the academy. It's not too far from here," Butahka offered. We looked at each other, but then i had a question.

"If we do sign up, how long would the rehearsals be?" I asked curiously.

"They would be from the time you get to homeroom to the end of the school day," he said. Now this is a problem.

"We'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything," I said.

"Understood," Butahka said with another wave of his hat. And with that, he turned and walked away. I really like this guy. I don't know why; I just do.

I turned to my friends who were thinking the exact same thing as I was:

"What are we supposed to do if we sign up for the competition?" we asked in unison.

"If we do this, then that means missing class –"

" – going over the limits –"

" – and worst of all, being homeschooled."

"As much as I don't wanna go back to being homeschooled, I want to do this; I don't know about you guys, but I wanna be discovered. Sure, we might be a band for a school dance, but there could be a better band that could over top of us and we could be forgotten again. I don't wanna be just some random kid who bumps into people. I wanna be heard – and I know you guys want it, too," I said. We stood for a moment. Then Asami spoke.

"I'm a rule breaker, but I don't think I'd ever get as far as going behind my parents' backs. But I'm in no matter what the punishment is," Asami said. I smiled.

"I'm in, too," Mako said as he stepped up.

"Count me in," Bolin stated as he stood next to his brother. I smiled. Whether we go past the limit boundaries or not, it'll be worth it.

* * *

**Yeah, that was Chapter 10. So, what ya guys think? I personally think that this was an entertaining chapter. My favorite part would probably be when Tahno had his head dunked in the punch bowl. Now ****_that_**** would be funny to see happen in real life. So, tell me what you guys think in reviews, and if you want to, answer this question:**

_**In your perspective, what would YOU do if you were either Korra, Mako, Bolin, or Asami?**_

**Tell me what you guys think and what they next chapter will be like. Hope ya liked it!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra", "Livin' on a High Wire", or "Breakthrough". Belongs to either Mike and Bryan, or "Lemonade Mouth".**


	11. Busted: Part 1

**What up, peeps? Alright, so here's Chapter 11! Sorry that i didn't label the last chapter, if you're wondering what it was called, it was . . . ya know what, I'll just fix it later. Anywho, I decided to make these next two chapters parters, so don't scream at me once you reach the end. As well as that will go, yeah, if it seemed like forever since i updated, I'm sorry 'cause I had another Unit Test in math today, and even though I have a B, it's basically border-lining it, so . . . yeah. Enough with school. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra's POV

Once again, we had a blast during the weekend. I think my personal favorite was going to the massive indoor water-park a little closer to City Square. My dad said I could invite to a maximum of two friends, so asked Mako and Bolin, who gladly said yes, but then there was still Asami, so we had to beg my father to let her come. One hour of pleading later, he finally gave in and let me invite her. They stayed at my place on Saturday since we were leaving on Sunday at 10:00 after breakfast.

"So, what are we supposed to do about the enrollment to the competition?" I asked once we got our sleeping bags on the floor in my room.

"I guess we can just drop by Scarlet Note on Monday since we have no school," Mako suggested.

"I guess, but how are we gonna get there?" Asami asked.

"I always take a bike ride past the place. When we pass by, we can talk with Butahka and sign up," I said.

"You, know, that's not a bad idea. Let's sleep on it. We'll figure it out after breakfast," Bolin said as he yawned.

"Tired already?" Asami and I asked in unison.

"Yeah, he was playing his butt off in a basketball game earlier, so if he's sleeping, how 'bout we hit the sack, too?" Mako asked. We nodded and within minutes, we were fast asleep.

* * *

Korra's POV

I haven't had this much fun in _ages!_ The water park was called "Crystal Cove" and let me tell you this; that place is AWESOME! It's got super fast and high slides, diving boards, three pools, and a snack bar when you take breaks. Dang, that place is HUGE! My friends and I were so tired after all the playing, diving, and splashing that we fell asleep by the time we changed out to our normal clothes when we came back to my house.

It's Monday morning now, and I am edging for the next five minutes to pass. I take my bike ride at 12:00 after lunch, and the band decided to go with my idea and head on down to Scarlet Note.

Time seemed to freeze since every time I looked at the clock when it felt like two minutes it would only be 30 seconds, so I decided to head over to Asami's house. She's the left house and Mako and Bolin are in the right house. I grabbed my iPhone on the counter, stuffed it into my short pocket, and opened the garage door. My mom caught me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me as she looked up.

"I'm heading to Asami's and Then to Mako and Bolin's. I invited them to join me on my bike ride today, so I'll probably be home later than usual," I said before I stepped out.

"Alright, sweetie, but be careful!" she warned me.

"I will!" I kicked the kickstand up on my blue bike and walked next door to my left to Asami's house. When I got there, I kicked the kickstand so I wouldn't have to leave it on the ground and knocked on Asami's door. Her mother, Annabelle, opened the door and greeted me with a smile.

"Why, hello, Korra! Let me guess, are you here for Asami?" she asked me with I bright smile. I smiled back.

"Yes, I am. I invited her and boys to come with me on a bike ride," I said as I referred to my bike in the driveway. Annabelle put on an "oh" face.

"I was wondering why she was wearing leggings and a tank top when she came down for breakfast! I'll go ahead and open the garage door, I'll be right back," she said as she turned around. As she shut the door, I grabbed my bike again and stood by the door as it rose up. Asami was talking to her mom before she turned to me with her lavender bike.

"You ready to stop by the boys?" she asked me after the door shut.

"Yeah, there's no way in the world these two are gonna miss out," I said. We walked shortly to Mako and Bolin's house and, as always, the garage was open. There they were, just talking next to their bikes.

"Ready to go?" I asked from the doorway. Mako turned to me and kicked his kickstand up.

"You bet," he said. We rode down the street and down the highway until we passed our school. Scarlet Note, which I just noticed, was only two blocks away from our school. We rode into the parking lot and braked before we smashed into the bike parking. There were a few bikes here, which signaled that some students might've come to practice or something. We walked shortly to the front entrance and right when we walked in there was Butahka about to go into the main lobby. He looked up and smiled at us, obviously remembering us from Friday.

"Well, look who's here! Come to talk about the sign-ups?" he asked us. We nodded and he gestured to us to follow him to his office. We sat down in some chairs and he sat down at his desk.

"So what's this about?" he asked.

"Well, we kinda had to discuss it because if we did sign up, the rehearsals would be taking up the whole day," I started, and he nodded.

"Bad grades would be the last thing we need, but then again, not only does this sound like fun and that we would have a great time, but, we all have this . . . dream of being successful in music, and we figure that if it means that we have to win in something small, it could lead us to something bigger," I finished, adding a little bit of hand motions and shrugs as I talked. Butahka nodded and then smiled.

"Well, you have a very good point. Believe it or not, but some of the city's top-hit artists started off at about the same age as you four. They competed in the Performing Art Competition and ended up winning as one of the top three. Even though they were small, it did lead them to something bigger. And I believe that if you enter, and you get in one of the top three, you guys will be the top in best hits!" he said with enthusiasm reaching the end. He took out a fresh sign-up sheet for the band.

"I know that you guys will be a great surprise, and entertaining show. Go ahead and fill this out. I'll add you to the list. The competition will be in December, but small performances are required before time," he said as we filled out the sheet with our names, ages, mailing address, genders, and blah, blah, blah. When we were done, he gave us a sheet of the small concerts and stuff. We were cool with it, so we were dismissed. Once we walked out the door, we flipped. Out.

"I can't believe we just did that!" I said, still processing the whole thing.

"I know! But let's just hope that our parents don't find out right now. We need some time before they figure it out on their own," Mako said as we mounted our bikes. We rode home and Asami and I told our parents that we would be at Mako and Bolin's place to hang out. After that, we could not stop talking. The tricky thing was trying to change the subject every time Mako's mom or dad came out into the garage to get something. We would have to sit for a second before one of us finally thought of something, and once they closed the door, we went straight back to the topic.

According to the schedule, the first rehearsals would be on Monday-Friday from 7:00am-2:00pm and it would be like that until November 9th which was our first "concert". We didn't have a problem with it, since was basically from the time we got to school to the time we got home. Sure, their long, but it would be worth it. We decided to have a little fun and started to practice, which we haven't done in a while. We mostly just played songs from "Lemonade Mouth" and "Rags". There wasn't really anything new yet, so we went with the flow. Before we knew it, it was 5:00, and Asami and I had to head on home for dinner. We said our goodbyes and slept on it, knowing that what we did would be so worth it.

* * *

Korra's POV

You wouldn't believe how it's like in school for the band, now. One minute, all we were was a group of kids, and the next thing you know, we end up being the most popular people in school – and all because of one school dance! I'm not kidding, though. At the bus stop, people were crowding around us, complimenting us, asking if we could save a date for a party, and asking if we were taught how to play. The bus was the exact same way. School, however, was a completely different story. People were asking for autographs; go out on a date, audition for this, and tryout for that. The thing that people mostly asked is if we signed up to compete in the Performing Arts Competition. Once we said yes, that was all the school talked about for the rest of the week.

The week passed quickly and before we knew it, it was Monday – first day of rehearsal. I had to convince my mom to let me ride my bike to and from "school" so I could actually go to Scarlet Note and practice.

The practices went great. Butahka even made himself our personal tutor. I really like this guy; he's almost like a second father.

We were on our way from band rehearsal on Friday and we parked our bikes in front of my house. We walked in through the garage, but we came to an immediate stop once we saw everyone – and by everyone, we mean our parents. There were my parents, Andria and Haru Henderson, Mako and Bolin's parents, and Annabelle and Hiroshi Sato, Asami's parents.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. The mothers looked cross while the fathers were just looking at us sympathetically.

"How was school?" my mom asked us as she crossed her arms. I could feel myself and my friends get uneasy. This is _not_ gonna be pretty.

* * *

**Uh oh. What's gonna happen? You'll find out in "Busted: Part 2"! Sorry, I had to let that out. Anyways, if the chapter was short, I am sorry, I really didn't mean for it to be since it was five pages in Microsoft, so, yeah. I'll try to make the next one longer, if not, *blows raspberry* I tried.**

**I need a little more support, here, people. I'm still trying to decide if there's gonna be Bosami or Irosami, even if Iroh's in 9th Grade. If ya don't want that to happen and want them with an OC, review with the name, and other than that, put the pairing name, if you're voting for whatever is above this. Help!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


	12. Busted: Part 2

**Okay, people, I'm back with Chapter 12! Took me a while, but it's worth it. There's a little bit of sappiness in the chapter, but just a slimmer. Just to let you guys know. If you read Part 1, you would understand the concept, if you didn't, i suggest you start from the beginning of the story before you come all the way to here. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"How was school?" my mom asked me. This is NOT gonna be pretty._

Korra's POV

The mothers did not look very happy. The fathers, however, looked at us with sympathy. We answered like dominos.

"Fun."

"Great."

"Terrific."

"Fine."

"Really?" Annabelle asked us as she stood up from her chair, "And to make it clear, you all have the same homeroom, correct?" We nodded.

"Well, what a coincidence," Andria started as she crossly stood up, "And because of that one fact, Mr. Tenzin called all of us and said that neither of you have been there _all week!_" she said crossly. We glanced at each other nervously, and I failed to hear the schedule for rehearsals and such fall out of my book bag. I did hear my mother get out of her chair and walk over to me. That's when I saw the paper. She reached down for it and that's when I started to panic.

"No, no, no, no, Mom! You do not wanna . . ." I started. But it was too late. I trailed off when she picked up the schedule. I winced at her infuriated expression. She turned around and showed everyone else. Andria and Annabelle's eyes widened with shock and they immediately started to rummage through my friends book bags, which really didn't take that long – they just yanked out the paper since it was hanging out of them. They looked at us crossly and we shrank back. My mother spoke up after she read the top of the paper.

"'Annual Performing Arts Competition?' Korra, did you and your friends go behind our backs to do this?" she asked me. We tried to lie – didn't work out too well.

"No."

"Maybe."

"Yes." Our mothers went over the edge.

"Why would you do that?!" they yelled at us. We shrank back. This was _really_ starting to scare us, now.

"Look, kids, we all know how much you love music, but signing up for this without asking us for permission . . . that's way past the boundary point!" Andria said as she sighed and shook her head, obviously not happy with our sneaky decision.

"You all know better than to go behind our backs like that! We know that this takes up the whole school day, so why wouldn't you ask?" Annabelle said as she referred to the paper. I decided to make a move and defend ourselves, or at least try to make up for it with a deal.

"Mom, look, I know you're mad, but please. This all I'm asking for; it's just simply going off for practice and coming home for a world-live competition. It's all I'm asking for. I don't care if it takes up the whole school day, I just want this! If you want me to make up for it, I'd be eager to do anything the teachers want me to do, _anything!_ I'll do an essay, I'll do extra credit every week when it's passed out, I'll even stay up until 2:00 in the morning just to study for _one test_, just please, do _not_ take me out of this competition!" I pleaded. I was on the verge of crying. I wanted this so bad, that I had to plead. My mother just shook her head disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, Korra," she started, "But after the stunt you miraculously pulled off, I don't know what to think. But I _do_ think that it's time for you to take a break from your music and start focusing more on your grades. This isn't going to help you one bit. You said you wanted to go to college, so if that's going to happen, you need to put down the guitars, pack away the microphone, and unpack the textbooks," she said to me with her fists on her hips. I felt the stinging urge of the tears. I just blinked them away, but some of them managed to fall down my face.

"I can't believe this," I started, trying to keep my voice from shaking, "I know that what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. But I did it for a reason. You always say that if you follow what you believe in, you can accomplish it. I did what I did because that's what I wanted. I did it to be heard. I did it to be recognized. I've always wanted to go to a _performing arts_ college, not regular colleges like you want me to. Thinking logically is not for me. That's why I always stick to music. It soothes me, it helps me think straight. I thought you would be supportive if I told you, but since you've always expected me to follow in _your_ footsteps, I never said anything. I know I should've told you from the start, but I knew your immediate answer would be 'no'. But I signed up anyway because the only sign of support from you was what you've told me for my entire life. So now that you know the truth from me, I hope you know how it feels to have your dreams finally starting to bloom shatter right in front of you!" I said. I pushed my way through my friends as I ran up the stairs to my room.

"Korra, wait!" I heard as Mako called for me. He ran after me, and Asami and Bolin followed. I slammed my door shut, ran to my bed, slammed my face in one of my pillows, and silently sobbed my heart and soul out. I hated feeling weak and powerless and hopeless, but I wanted to. All of my biggest dreams were finally coming true. And the dream crusher had decided to pay a visit and burn everything I've ever wanted into ashes.

* * *

Senna's POV

My daughter's words were cold and harsh, but honest and full-hearted at the same time. I was still flustered at the whole situation. I'm just glad that my hormones haven't kicked in yet; otherwise, I would've done something I would regret in the future.

I gave Annabelle and Andria a glance that said "I'm still mad" and we turned to face our husbands, who were leaning against the wall with crossed arms and looks that were nowhere close to angry. I was confused, since Tonraq, my husband, was giving me a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just . . ." he started. I put my fists on my hips, my expression telling him that I was not in the mood. He sighed.

"Now, don't explode over this, but, I have a feeling you went off just a little too hard on Korra and the kids," he said. I raised an eyebrow and we mothers looked at each other with very confused looks.

"It's because . . . yes, we all know that the kids love music, and they're very talented in it too, but it doesn't mean that you can't give them a chance in this," Haru stated.

"He has a point," Hiroshi pointed out. "The children did do something bad, but they can achieve what they want if they give it a shot. Korra was right. She was the biggest dreamer in their little group and her dream was burned to the ground. She deserves another chance. And so do the other children," he said. I looked at Annabelle and Andria, who were giving approving nods. I blew a strand of hair out of my face and left my bottom lip sticking out to form a slight pout. The men did have a point, though. Even though the children did something they weren't supposed to, they did deserve a chance to achieve what they set their hearts to.

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't hear anything through her door. It was completely silent.

"Korra? You okay?" I asked through the door. There was no reply. I opened the door, and there she was, silently crying in her pillow. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and laid the side of her face on the pillow, tears streaming down her face.

"I – I thought s-she would unders-stand," she said in a shaking voice.

"I thought s-she would be s-supportive. But ins-stead she goes off at me. S-she knows h-how much I want this. W-why couldn't she j-just be supportive? Just this once!" she said as she continued to cry. This didn't suit her; this really didn't. Korra was always known for being the one who never cries, who always stays strong. But now, she seems out of place like half of her was dead. I rubbed her shoulder gently. Asami and Bolin then joined me next to her on the bed.

"Korra, there's nothing to worry about," Asami said as she took one of Korra's hands.

"Yeah, you're not alone! Our parents are most likely gonna do the same to us. There's enough pain that'll go around to everybody," Bolin said cheerfully, trying to cheer her up. She gave her weakest smile, but it faded quickly and the tears kept on coming. My turn now. Of course.

"Hey. I know you were the biggest dreamer out of all of us. I know you wanted this about five times as much as all of us combined; but sometimes, we can get away with it, and sometimes we can't. It won't be easy for us to get rid of everything, too. I wanted that, too, but, there are times where things don't turn out the way we want it to," I said. She nodded. She had stopped crying, but she was still a little shaky. She sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She spoke, but her voice was hoarse from the crying.

"You guys have a point," she said as she brought her knees to her chest. She cleared her voice before continuing.

"I mean, sure, my punishment will be harder than yours, but at least we tried," she said, giving us a very small smile. We smiled back.

"C'mon. Let's get some music done while we can," she suggested. We agreed eagerly and all we did was sing. It feels good to be surrounded with what you love most.

* * *

Korra's POV

"Korra, let's go, you're gonna be late!" my mom called as I grabbed my bag. I saw the schedule of rehearsals and mini competitions on the counter next to it. I pained me to see it, but I shoved it in my bag anyway and walked out the door.

"I'm coming!" I said annoyed. I sat in the passenger seat in the car and put on my seat belt. My mom said that she would drive me to school so she could get a clue to where I was going. It was silent until we were on the main highway.

"You know, it's very disrespectful to disappear from school, for a week of a time, while riding your bike on the highway, and not telling me about it," she said to me.

"I mean, you could've accidentally made a wrong turn and get lost, or, gotten ran over by a bus, for crying out loud," she said as I stared out the window. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her.

"Oh, my Spirits, Mom! You out of all people should know that I can take care of myself!" I said.

"I'm sure you do. But next time, just tell me and we would discuss about the problem before you end up doing something you regret later," she said as she made a turn. But then, something caught my ear.

_Next time?_ I asked myself. Then I noticed that we didn't pull up at Dragon Flats. I looked out of the windshield and saw that my mother had parked in front of Scarlet Note Academy. I was shocked and so happy that she didn't take me out of the competition! I turned to face her.

"Is this the place?" she asked me.

"You are never gonna regret this!" I said with a huge smile.

"I won't since your father was the one who convinced me into letting you stay," she said. My smile got bigger and I told my mom that our room was room D232. I literally ran into the building and sprinted into our music room to see the rest of the band and their parents already there. I guess our parents discussed this through!

"You guys, too?" I asked as I plopped my bag on a bean bag.

"Yeah, and I'm glad," Mako said with a smile. I smiled back.

"C'mon, let's set things up," I said. My mom was here by the time we had everything propped up.

"You guys ready?" I asked them. Bolin counted off and we started to play "Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now" from "Girl vs. Monster".

_"Hey, look out world, 'cause here I come.  
I'm burnin' brighter than the sun.  
You put up walls, but I can break 'em,  
Break 'em."_

_"Fear is not a road block in my way.  
Don't care what the haters say.  
They don't scare me. I'm not shakin',  
Shakin',"_

_"And if you think I'm gonna quit,  
No one cross it off your list."_

_"I just wanna scream out loud.  
Nothing's gonna stop me, now.  
I'm never comin' off this cloud,  
So move over,  
Move over,  
Move over.  
You don't wanna mess with me.  
I know who I'm meant to be.  
You're never gonna slow me down.  
Nothing's gonna stop me,  
Nothing's gonna stop me,  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow,  
Nothing's gonna stop me,  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow.  
Nothing's gonna stop me, now."_

_"I'm moving faster than you think.  
You might miss me if you blink.  
Every day I'm getting stronger,  
Stronger,"_

_"But I was born to break the rules,  
And that's just what I'm gonna a do."_

_"I just wanna scream out loud.  
Nothing's gonna stop me, now.  
I'm never comin' off this cloud,  
So move over,  
Move over,  
Move over.  
You don't wanna mess with me.  
I know who I'm meant to be.  
You're never gonna slow me down.  
Nothing's gonna stop me,  
Nothing's gonna stop me,  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow,  
Nothing's gonna stop me,  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow.  
Nothing's gonna stop me, now."_

We just stopped there since we were still getting used to the new chords and keys. The parents applauded. We were aware that they were watching, so we just smiled. My mom walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You really were born to break the rules," she said with a smile. I just laughed.

"You four keep this up, and I know you'll make the cut," she said to me. I smiled and she pulled me in for a hug. Once we released, the parents said their goodbyes to us and left. They're cruel sometimes, but they still love us.

* * *

**Yeah, that was Chapter 12. I'm about halfway done with 13, so I might update again later. As for pairings, yeah. Still working on that. So far, I have more Bosami than I do at Irosami, so I'll tell you what. Whichever pairing reaches 15 votes first is what I'll do, 'cause I need to get these two together before this story ends. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMERS**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra" or "Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now". Belongs to either Mike and Bryan or Olivia Holt.**


	13. Rehearsals and Withering Heartbeats

**Okay, I have Chapter . . . what, 13? Yeah, 13. At least that's what I think. Man, I really need to keep track of how many chapters i have on this story! Yeah, it's 13. Anywho, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I wish I did, but I didn't, so please, do not kill me. But I did add a little bit of suspense in this one. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Korra's POV

Butahka then gave us the list of genres for each mini competition and stuff.

There are three sections in the competition: dancing, performing with an instrument, and singing. We were in all three of them, based on what Butahka saw. In the first mini competition, there were solo dances, partner dances (it's boy-girl partnering), and group dances. The solo dances were a personalized dance, which meant that you danced to a song and created the dance choreography to your personality. The partner dance will be related to what the most important moment of the female dancer was (and it has to be before they made it in the competition), and if the female dancer didn't necessarily didn't have a very important moment (which I would find ridiculous), then the couple would do the male dancer's most very important moment. If he doesn't have one either . . . I don't know, free-style, I guess? Anyways, back to the dances. The group dance will be upbeat, pop, or hip-hop related music and dancing. At the end, the judges will pick the people who will be entering the Performing Arts competition in the group. They'll do that after every competition until the main event.

The same thing goes for singing – well, sort of. In this mini competition, there are solo performing, duets, and ensembles. The solo performance is also singing something related to your personality. The duet is something between the two singers, such as friendship, relationship, family, etc. The ensemble performance is a group with a "limit" of four-six people. This one is a free-style, so you can write your own song or sing a song already written.

Performing with an instrument is the same thing as singing – solo performances, duets, and ensembles, aka, bands, if you have a band. Solo performance is, as always, related to your personality. Duet is also related between the two players. Now, ensemble is a little different. Yes, you have a "limit" to four-six people and doing your own song or already written song, but you have a choice if you singing with the song or just performing it. About a month - or a few weeks, I forgot when the last competition is - you'll compete in the actual event.

We practiced for a while until we decided to get something to eat. Butahka allowed us to get something from the cafeteria if we were hungry, since we need to eat. I love this guy!

We went with the sixth graders who came here, and we actually made a few friends with a few of them. Their names are Necrolai, Iris, Kuzon, and Bridget. Like us, they were a band, but they're more gothic like Evanescence. We like their style of music and they like ours, and that's what kinda got us going.

I grabbed a tray with a cheeseburger and roll and took two chocolate milks and a pack of sliced apples. My friends were already at the table before I was, so I just sat down and we started talking about the competition, since Necrolai's band was doing it, too, but for a record deal.

"I'm so glad that our parents didn't take us out of the competition!" I said as I sat down.

"I know! It was like a miracle happened over night!" Mako exclaimed.

"Do you guys know where it's gonna take place? I forgot where it is," Necrolai asked us.

"Uh, I think it's in that huge arena in Town Square," I said as I took a bite out of my burger.

"The Fire Ferrets Arena?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

"I really can't wait until then!" Asami squealed.

"I know! Hey, isn't the dancing competition next week?" Bolin asked her.

"Crap, it is! We gotta assign partners, first, though," I said.

"Okay, me and Bolin, you and Mako. How's that?" Asami asked.

"Fine with me," the rest of us said in unison. We ignored it and Necrolai's band's attempts of trying not to laugh. We looked up.

"What?" we asked together.

"Nothing. It's just really weird how you guys do that, it's like you guys are in each others' heads," Kuzon said as he took a bite from his apple. We just shrugged and we kept on talking. Then, we started talking about next week's "tournament". This might be fun, but it'll be a lot harder than I thought it would be.

* * *

Asami's POV

"Oh, young love," I mumbled to Bolin.

"You got that right," he mumbled back. As the occasional day brings us, Mako and Korra were fighting over something very stupid. First, it was over Satie, then it was about guitars, then it was over what topping to put on the pizza when we went to Korra's place last week, and now, it's over the group dance song. They were trying to prove their point between "Breakout" from "Shake it Up" and "Trespassing" by Adam Lambert.

"No, 'Breakout' is a better song, because we all know the beat, unlike 'Trespassing', which can be very confusing!"

"No, 'Trespassing' is better than 'Breakout' because it's more like the whole group, not just one persons' perspective!"

"'Breakout' does have the whole group's perspective!"

"Well, it doesn't have mine!"

"Oh, why do you always have to be such a block head?"

"Why do you always have to be such a hot-head?"

"This can take forever," I mumbled to Bolin. It's not a lie. These two can never learn when to drop a topic, or more like an argument, in their situation. Then, miraculously, things got quiet.

"Okay, yelling isn't gonna get us anywhere, so let's try to figure something out," Korra said after they took a deep breath.

"Okay, then, like what? We already have our own songs chosen, and it's not like we can find a mash-up CD for the songs, so . . ." Mako started. Korra lightened up.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say 'mash-up'?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"That's it. That's it!" Korra said. We just looked at her like she had two heads – we seriously weren't following. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You guys, its perfect! We may not have a CD for the two, but we can play them at the same time!" she said. Then it finally clicked.

"Ohh," the rest of said when we realized what she was saying.

"Yeah. 'Ohh'. All we gotta do is figure out dance choreography that comfortable for all of us," she said.

"Well, that should be easy," Bolin said. I just face-palmed myself in the forehead. I'm really hoping he didn't jinx us.

* * *

Korra's POV

"Okay, so it's right out, right in, right back, same thing with the left, and we do that twice?" I asked Mako. We were going over the steps before we sped up the pace and do it with the music. We agreed to do "Breakout" first, since it had a slower pace than "Trespassing", so I made the "Breakout" dance choreography a little less complicated than the "Trespassing" dance choreography. It's still tricky, but it's about two times less complicated.

"Yeah, and don't forget to add the arm movements, you almost forgot to do that last run and you started in the middle of the routine," he reminded me. I nodded and we started the music.

Our bodies were drenched with sweat. Our hearts were beating so much, it felt like they were gonna burst. Our arms ached. Our legs were about to give way. Our breathing was heavy and rapid. But here's the difference - my friends were still steady, but I was getting weaker with each run. But we kept on going as if it was the last dance we were ever gonna do in our lives. By the 10th time around, we finally got the routine down.

"_Finally!_" we breathed. With that, we fell flat on our backs, our heads in a perfect square, all of us breathing five times as heavy than earlier, especially me. Our chests were like waves on the beach. Not kidding. When one went up, the others followed, and when one went down, the others followed.

After a minute or so, the heaving stopped, but my chest didn't. As a matter of fact, it burned. My heart felt like it was going to die. Then, I felt something tighten in my chest, and I started to make wheezing sounds. I wheezed, I coughed, I tried to breathe, but nothing worked. Mako looked up and propped himself on his elbow.

"You alright?" he asked with, what I swear to Yue, a hint of concern.

"Yeah," I coughed, "I'm probably just really tired."

"Well, you're coughing and making wheezing sounds, so I'm not exactly sure . . ." he trailed off. And that was when it hit me. I was having an asthma attack. My eyes widened.

"Holy crap!" I managed to get out. Bolin and Asami shot up immediately.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked me as Mako put a hand on my back, helping me sit up.

"You guys . . . did I ever tell you that I . . . . . . That I have . . . . . . That I have asthma?" I said, coughing and wheezing in between parts. Their eyes widened.

"Asami and I will get some help," Bolin said as they got up.

"Mako, stay with her," Asami said before they ran out the door. Mako rubbed and patted my back and murmured reassuring things. But things were already rapidly changing for me. My vision was blurring and focusing. My coughing started to falter. My head was spinning. I fell back on my back, hair spread around me like I had Medusa hair - or snakes, since she is Medusa. But I didn't care. My breathing started to slow with my coughing and wheezing, but it was still hard to breathe. Air went out, but no air came in. My hearing was also starting to fade away. My vision was blacking. I was able to hear the doors of the studio thrust open, the "Holy craps!" from Bolin, the "Oh, Dear Yues!" from paramedics, and everything went pitch black.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! Who knew Korra had asthma? Yeah, well, no one did but me. But don't worry, it won't interfere much. It'll only take effect when - whoa, no spoilers right now! Sorry! But saying that it won't be much of a problem will be the only spoiler I'm giving you! Anyways, I'm really sorry if it's short. It isn't short to some people, but for those who like to read a lot, I'm sorry! But I'll try to make the next chapter longer! It'll probably be very long. I might have to make it a two-parter, but don't worry, I split the chapter after I'm done with it, so I'll be posting at the same time. Anywho, I hope you liked this! And right now, if one more person votes for Bosami, that'll be the winner (I asked some kids who had a fanfiction account in school - and I'm surprised that my BFF and I aren't the only ones in the sixth grade that watch "The Legend of Korra"!) I'll be updating soon - I think.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


	14. I'm the One to Blame

**Alright, peeps, I'm back with Chapter 14! So, this one is a little heart-touching, at least it was for me when I was editing it, so if you are a person with a very emotional personality, try not to weep your heart out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mako's POV

I swear to Koh, when I saw Korra black out, I was literally gonna scream. She never did tell us that she had asthma. But as she was carried away by the paramedics, we started to wonder _why_ she never told us.

All of our parents were here on time to see Korra being carried on a stretcher, and the rest of the band following shortly behind them. Korra's parents were panic-stricken, and the rest of the parents just stared in shock after Korra. They looked up and walked toward us.

"Kids, what happened?" my mother asked us, most of it directing me. I sighed.

"She broke down in an asthma attack. We went through about five to ten runs through some of the dance choreography and when we finally got it right, we were resting, but she then started to wheeze, and as Bo and Asami were getting help, she blacked out," I explained to my mom. The parents gasped and looked at each other in shock. My mother's face then hardened and I had a bad feeling a lecture was coming on.

"Mako, you would know better than to run her through that. If you saw that she was getting tired, then why didn't you stop to take a short break in between your runs?" she asked, getting a little overheated. I'm known for keeping my cool, but this time, I just cracked.

"Mom, she was the one who kept on insisting that we kept on going, even though I tried to convince her to take a break!" I yelled. My mom hates it when I yell back, but for once, she lets it go and she argues back like we're schoolmates.

"Well, then, what about her asthma? Why didn't you fight back and tell her that taking a break would be for her own good?" she asked me.

"Mom, neither of us even _knew_ that she had asthma! She just told us _while_ she was having the attack! No one knew that she had asthma until five minutes ago! I knew something was wrong, since she was panting so hard, but every time I pushed the subject, she would tell me to just keep it going!" I yelled back. The other parents and my brother and Asami were just enjoying the show. _What the crap,_ I think to myself.

"Well, you should've protested in the first place!"

"Like I don't realize that now?"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Well, maybe it's because of the fact that I actually have an interest in her!" I shouted. I wasn't thinking straight at the moment, but right now, after what happened to Korra, everything I thought and kept in my heart came running out of my mouth. My mother's fists dropped from her hips to her sides and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and curiousness.

"Mako . . . is that true?" she asked cautiously. I looked her in the eye with a firm answer.

"Yes; of course it's true! I thought it might've been obvious by now, but apparently everyone was a little blind to see it," I managed to get out calmly. I turned around and walked back to the band's music room with my brother and Asami following shortly, leaving behind shocked parents and, even more shocked mother.

* * *

Asami's POV

Bolin and I shared a surprised glance that said: "_HE CONFESSED!_" I'm not kidding; I've been _dying_ to hear those words come out of his mouth. He turned and walked back into the building and Bolin and I followed. We found him in the band's music room. Once we found him fiddling with his guitar strings, my know-it-all smirk sort of drooped a bit when I realized that the girl that he likes wasn't able to hear it, because little does he know that she likes him back.

"I cannot believe you just confessed to your mom!" I said slowly, still frazzled about it. He looked up and looked back down at his guitar.

"And what exactly does that make it good to confess when all I've been was a shadow to her?" he asked. Bolin and I shook our heads. Even though I never told him, Bolin already knows what I know about Korra. If only his brother knew, too . . .

We looked at each other and nodded. With Korra not around right now, it would be safe to tell him her secret. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Mako, if only you knew what she thinks of you," I said. He looked at me, expression full of curiosity.

"She told me on the first day of school after you and your brother left that she formed a little bit of a crush on you. I promised her that I wouldn't say anything, but, now that you've confessed, I feel like its safe to tell you. I thought you would've noticed by now that she likes you, even Bolin notices and he's the youngest one in the group!" I said. Mako just waved it off with a slight shrug.

"I really did think you would've noticed by now. Haven't you seen how she smiles at you? How she looks at you? How she laughs when she's around you? How she turns into a completely different person when we're all together? I'm sure you might not have noticed this one either, but haven't you noticed how she listens to you? I can tell that she puts all of her trust in you, Mako. You're the only one out of all of us that has managed to pull her out of her panic room inside her head. Like at the Fall Fest. She didn't listen to us, but she listened to you," I explained. He glanced away, his eyes telling me that he was thinking about it. Then, someone knocked on the door and opened it up a bit for the person to peek in. It was Senna. I started to feel a little panicky. _Spirits, please tell me she didn't hear any of that!_ I thought to myself.

"We're about to leave to visit Korra at the hospital. She's awake now. Do you kids wanna come?" she asked us. We nodded and our parents allowed us to drive with Korra's parents. The whole ride was silent. Once we got there, all we could do was wait. We let Korra's parents go in before we did. We still needed to think about a few other things before we went in.

* * *

Korra's POV

I still felt a little wobbly, but I'm not in a completely perfect shape. I just have a very small and thin burn in my throat, considering that I threw up a little bit of stomach acid and almost coughed out a blast of fire when I had my asthma attack. But my attack was bigger than my last asthma attacks. The doctor said I would be released in three days so I could let my heart rest for a few days. There was no serious damage done, but the real damage that was made was that I let my friends down by taking out for three days, only leaving three days before the competition to perfect the dance routine, not to mention practicing my solo routine and the partner dance.

After my parents left, a few seconds ticked by when I heard a knock, and then the door opened a little to reveal my friends. I smiled and gestured for them to come in. They smiled back and they sat on the bed, Mako on my right, Asami on my left, and Bolin behind his brother.

"You okay?" Asami asked me as she took my left hand.

"Yeah, I guess I could consider it that way," I said while slightly shrugging. My voice was a little hoarse from all the coughing, but at least I could talk.

"When are you gonna be released from the hospital?" Mako asked as he took my other hand. My gaze fell as I told them.

"In three days."

"But then that leaves us only three days before the competition," Bolin said. I felt tears brimming at my eyes. I tried to blink them away. But I couldn't take the pain anymore and broke down in a storm of tears. I yanked my hands from their grasps and covered my face, elbows rested on my legs as I cried.

"I'm sorry, you guys," my hoarse and muffled voice was audible. They looked confused.

"For what?" Asami asked gently.

"For letting you guys down," I said, my voice starting to clear.

"Korra, you didn't let us down," Mako said as he placed a hand on my back.

"But I did. If only I told you guys that I had asthma sooner, none of this would've happened. If I told you, we would still be in the studio, you wouldn't have to wait so long for me to come back, and we would have plenty of time to rehearse. If only I told you, no one would have to suffer anything!" I said as I wiped some of the tears from my face. I folded my hands in my lap, but I kept my head hanging, letting the tears soak through the sheets and into my lap. Mako rubbed my back gently, Asami took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, and Bolin patted my knee. I tried to stop crying, but it felt impossible. I tried to quiet my sobs, but they never ceased to keep going. I tried to clear the horrible thought of forfeiting, but the more I tried, the harder I cried. I couldn't take the pain, and the fact that I completely failed my friends. But worst of all, I failed myself.

* * *

Mako's POV

She was completely broken. I hated to see her feel so hopeless and guilty – all of us did. Then, I remember what Korra said yesterday when she was arguing with her mother:

"_Music soothes me, it helps me think straight._"

I gave a look to Asami, and she passed it on to Bolin. He nodded and their gazes went to me. _Of course; always up to me,_ I thought to myself. No instruments means singing to her, but we've done it before, so it's nothing new.

* * *

Korra's POV

I heard some mumbling. I stopped for a second, but kept on crying. Then, the mumbling turned into singing – and I knew immediately it was from Mako, and soon, my other friends joined him, too.

(Key: _Mako_/**_Korra_**/Asami/**Bolin**/Mako, Asami, & Bolin/**_All of them_**)

"_Cold as ice,_  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night.  
That's how we treated you.  
_And I know that I,  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
_**And I cross the line.**_  
_Yeah that's the truth."

"_We know it gets hard sometimes,_  
But we could never  
**Leave your side,****  
**No matter what we say . . ."

"Cause if we wanted to go we would have gone by now,  
But we're gonna need you near us to  
Keep our minds off the edge.  
If we wanted to leave we would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows us  
Better than we know ourselves."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. They remembered that music soothes me, so as they sang, my crying stopped. My voice is completely clear now, so I decided to butt in.

"**_All along,  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone,  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone,  
For even a day, I wouldn't know which  
Way to turn,  
Cause I'm lost without you._**"

"**_I know it gets hard sometimes,  
But I could never  
Leave your sides,  
No matter what I say . . ._**"

"**_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I'm gonna need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge.  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only ones that know me  
Better than I know myself._**"

"_I get kind of dark,  
Let it go too far._  
**_I can be obnoxious at times,_**  
**_But try and see my heart,_**  
Cause I need you now.  
**So don't let me down.**  
_You're the only thing in this world  
__**I would die without.**_"

"Cause if we wanted to go we would have gone by now,  
But we're gonna need you near us to  
Keep our minds off the edge.  
If we wanted to leave we would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows us  
Better than we know ourselves."

"**_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I'm gonna need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge.  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only ones that know me  
Better than I know myself._**"

I smiled at them, and they smiled back. It's true. They did sometimes know me better than anyone. We grouped hugged, knowing that if we're together, nothing can stand in our way.

* * *

**Aww . . . so sweet! Anyway, I've all of a sudden, I've gotten obsessed with this song, but it's basically because it's soo sweet! There's a reason I decided to use it!**

**And as for pairings, the winner is . . . BOSAMI! *fireworks and cheering crowds* Yeah, instead of 15 votes, I got, like, 23, so, yeah. Sorry, Irosami shippers, but to make things fair - just a little bit - I'll put in some friendship Irosami. That good enough? Okay? Okay, good, okay. Well, I'm about halfway done with Chapter 15, so keep your eyes open, I'm probably gonna update tomorrow - well, at least I'll try to.**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra" or "Better Than I Know Myself". Belongs to either Mike and Bryan or Adam Lambert.**


	15. Competition 1: Part 1

**I am SOOOO sorry that it took me forever to get this chapter up! It's kinda lame to me, but at least you guys will be getting filled in. Please don't kill me. l:-l Enjoy the chapter, people!**

* * *

Korra's POV

"Ow! Dude, seriously! Please watch where you're flinging your arms!" I exclaimed to Mako. I was released two hours ago from the hospital, and immediately when we came back to Scarlet Note, we went to the dance studio, which was thankfully empty, and we started working on our solo dances. It only took about 1 ½ hour to finish, so we went on to partner dances. We started about half an hour ago, and Mako and I already know what song we were gonna dance to – "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj (you'll figure out why later) – and we already have the choreography, we just need to work on it more.

We split the gym in half. Asami and Bolin were doing fine, but for me and Mako, we were having a little difficulty with one move. Everything was going smoothly until that one part of the routine.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to do that!" he said as he walked over to me, hands folded behind his head.

"It's fine, but please – tone it down a notch!" I said while laughing and rubbing the sport on my arm where he accidentally hit me. That guys has some serious muscle build – he just needs to learn how to control it at times, like me. And yes, I admit that I can overdo the serving of fists-in-the-mouth.

"Try my best. Let's take a break. You look like you're about to die," he said. I nodded as I plopped down next to my water bottle.

"That's because I am!" I said before taking a big gulp of water. Ever since I came back earlier, we all agreed to be more careful of how many times we run through a dance. I also committed to my parents and myself that I would stop the whole group if I needed to take a break and take my inhaler and water bottle for a minute. There is _no way_ that we're gonna forfeit because of me.

Asami and Bolin joined us.

"I can't believe that tomorrow's the first competition!" Asami said. I smiled as I drank, but then ended up choking on water. I banged on my chest before I let out a final sigh of relief.

"Don't choke yourself," Bolin joked. I sent him a sarcastic smile.

"Of course I won't," I said. I grabbed my lunch bag and took out my granola bar. We have to eat to give us an extra boost while we practice, especially me. No energy = no competition.

Butahka then came into the studio.

"Yeah, there are my little hard-workers!" he said as he walked towards us. We turned our heads and smiled.

"Hey, Butahka!" we said in unison. He sat down in between me and Bolin and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your parents told me everything that happened the other day. You alright?" he asked, still a little cheerful, but concerned like a real tutor. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Butahka."

"Have you been taking it easy on her?" he asked the rest of the band. We laughed.

"Yes, we've been taking it easy on her," Asami said. He smiled and went back to his usual formal and goofy manner.

"Well, it's good to hear you're okay. Anyways, I came here to tell you about the dance competition tomorrow. Have you kids read the paper of genres I gave you the other day?" he asked us. We nodded.

"So you understand the concepts?" We nodded again.

"Alright, just making sure. I want you four to make it. Don't back out. Just have fun and go all out there. But take it easy on this one," he said while patting my head, "she's still composing herself."

"Hey!" He just laughed. He stood up, bidding us goodbye, and left the dance studio. We once again resumed practice, and about an hour before our parents came to pick us up, we had all of the routines down. We were all set for tomorrow night.

* * *

_Time skip to that night_

* * *

Korra's POV

"I can't believe that the first competition is _tomorrow_!" I said as I plopped on my fluffy sleeping bag on the ground. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were sleeping over at my house tonight. Their parents would be getting there a little later than they wanted to, so they allowed them to stay the night.

"I know, I still can't get over the fact that we weren't pulled out!"

"I have absolutely no idea if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Man, time flies! It only seems like two weeks since the Fall Fest."

"That's because it _was_ two weeks ago, Bolin!" the rest of us said.

"I'm so glad my mom is not making me wear something girly like a skirt with leggings or that kind of crap," I said with a grateful eye roll.

"What are you gonna be wearing, then?" Asami asked me. I got up, opened my closet, and took out a hanger with my outfit for tomorrow - navy blue shirt, black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans with a chain attached from the right hip, swooped around my other hip, and attach again to the back of my right hip. I got an "Oh, my Spirits" from Asami, a surprised chuckle from Bo, and a satisfied whistle from Mako.

"Holy crap, Korra, that is so you!" Asami said as I put the hanger back in. I closed the door and turned around with a smile.

"I know it is," I said as I sat back down, "Did you guys remember to bring yours?" I asked. They nodded. We talked more about the competition until my mom popped her head in my room.

"Alright, kids, it's 9:30, and you gotta be at the arena by 7:00 tomorrow, so I'm expecting you four to get enough sleep so you can get ready," she said as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. We just groaned.

"What time do we need to wake up?" I asked her.

"6:00, so go get some shut eye. If I hear anything up here, I'm blaming you," she said to me, then added a playful wink.

"Mom," I groaned. Her laughed and turned the light switch off.

"Good night, kids."

"Good night." And with that, she closed the door, leaving us under the faint light of my light blue lava lamp on my bed stand.

"'Night, 'Sami."

"'Night, Bolin."

"'Night, Kor."

"'Night, Bo."

"'Night, Asami."

"'Night, Mako."

"'Night, Korra."

"'Night, Mako."

"Okay, you know what, just . . . good night everyone!" I said. We cracked up laughing, and we finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I know what you're thinking, why does it have to be so freaking short, I get it. Like I said - well, more like what I haven't said - I was in a rush to get this chapter up because I knew you guys would eventually kill me, and it's been forever since last update, so . . . yeah. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I promise, the next chapter will be a lot longer, and hopefully updated ****_A LOT_**** quicker than this one. I'm trying, people, I'm trying!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


	16. Competition 1: Part 2

**OMG, you guys, i am ****_SOOOOO FREAKING SORRY _****that I had you guys wait so long! I have had so many reviews that were begging me to update for the past week or so, and I am really, really, really, really, ****_REALLY_**** sorry about that long wait! So, I have chapter 16 up, it's not really much, but at least you guys get to read something!**

**So, I was watching tonight's episodes of "The Legend of Korra", and I have a few things to say:  
1. HALLELUJAH! KORRA DOESN'T REMEMBER THE BREAKUP! I know it sounds weird to say this, but THANK YOU DARK SPIRIT DFOR WIPING OUT HER MEMORY! ;D  
2. I HATE YOU, UNALAQ! But judging from the finale trailer, I bet that your 17-year-old niece is gonna beat your butt! (Hey, she did it to Amon, she can do it again to Unalaq!)  
3. Desna, you are just dumb. How do you call "trying to destroy the world", "fusing with Vaatu", and "beating up and capturing Team Avatar" and "planning to kill Korra" wise? Seriously, how is that supposed to be a good thing for the world? Seiously, how does someone fall for that and believe it?**

**Okay, enough blabber jabber, read, people, read, read, READ!**

* * *

Korra's POV

The night before, we set our phones on high volume for 6:00 am, plus my own alarm clock, and once they went off, we had _flipped_. _Out_. I'm not kidding. We were kicking, yelling, and screaming like it was the end of the world. Once we were "free" from our sleeping bags, we ran into the farthest corner of my room and stood there just staring at the phones and clock for about five seconds until we realized what we were screaming about and turned them off. I turned the light switch on and not too long after that my mom popped her head in my room.

"You guys aren't freaking out about what today is, are you?" she asked with an arched eye brow.

"No, we just got freaked out when the stupid slumber disturbers went off," I said as we rubbed and repeatedly blinked our eyes, still trying to get used to the bright light.

"Okay . . . well, anyways, breakfast is just about ready, so hurry up and get dressed," she said. We gave her a nod. I turned around to put my clock back on my table when my mom called my name.

"And Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me have to yell at you just for me to get your you-know-what on your face." I groaned and threw my head back with an eye-roll as my friends looked at each other, a little confused. My mom left and I picked up my blue sleeping bag, balled it up, slammed my face into it, screamed as loud as I could in it for about five seconds, and lifted my head, taking deep breaths, and shook my head and tossed my bag in my bed.

"What was that all about?" Mako asked me as they grabbed their sleeping bags after staring at me while my scenario was still in play.

"Okay. Think about it. Me, a tomboy, hates getting dressed up in anything that's dressy, hates being all like a princess, and doesn't like anything attractive put on my face. What do you think my mom was talking about when she said 'don't make me yell at just for me to get your you-know-what on your face'?" I asked them. It took them about three seconds of thinking before it finally clicked.

"Ohh," they finally said in realization. I rolled my eyes and walked to my closet. I took my outfit for today out and turned to them.

"C'mon. We should probably get dressed if we wanna get to the arena on time," I said. They nodded and we split up into our "locker rooms" and met up downstairs at the table.

Asami was the first to come out. She was wearing an outfit that was almost exactly like mine but everything was a certain shade of purple, plus, she had hair accessories. I'm keeping my hair down and just leaving my cuffs and half gloves on, of course.

Mako and Bolin followed a minute or two after she came to the table. Once again, they were dressed like twins, but different colors – red for Mako and green for Bolin. They were wearing leather vests, a t-shirt with a tie printed in black on it, regular jeans, and Nikes. The only difference between them was that Mako had half gloves and two dog tags and Bolin was wearing cuffs like mine and one dog tag. Wasn't much, but it was still a difference.

"Hey," Asami and I said in unison, and they responded like we did. We sat down in boy-girl order – Asami, Mako, me, and Bolin, left to right. We talked for a minute until I heard talking and pounding of feet from upstairs. _Loud_ talking and pounding of feet. That's when it hit me – my sisters were coming. At first, we didn't know what it was, but once I groaned and put my head on the table, they knew what was coming. As suspected, from oldest to youngest, my sisters came filing in, talking as they sat down. Luckily, my dad came to my rescue.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look, I know you girls are excited to get out of the house to see your sister's band play today, but please, they already have enough weight put on their shoulders, the next thing they need is more pressure," my dad said as he walked behind me, rubbing my shoulders as if I was about to compete in a boxing tournament in the championships like I did three months ago. I turned to look at him with an annoyed look.

"And how is _that_ supposed to help me?" I asked. He got the message and took a seat in front of me at the table. My mom set down the waffles, syrup, bacon, and scrambled eggs on the table, and immediately, we grabbed what we could and ate, making sure to pace ourselves so we could have enough time to get ready. We made small talk as we ate, and I swear, Kiana, my sister that's in 4th grade, would not. Shut. Up. I was millimeters away from screaming my head off at her until my mom said for us to go back upstairs so she could get the you-know-what on my face.

"Hallelujah!" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat, pumping my fists in the air. Seriously, I was that relieved to get away from the breakfast table. And judging by the looks on my friends' and parents' faces, I guess I was a little _too_ relieved.

"I thought you said you hated that process," my mom commented. I looked at her and brought my hands back down to my sides.

"Oh, no, I wasn't happy about that," I said as I walked over to Kiana's spot at the table, "I was happy that I'm _finally_ able to get away from this annoying motor mouth," I said as I ruffled my sister's hair. She looked up as I did that.

"Hey! Not my fault that I was born a social butterfly!" she said.

"Well, I was too. At least I learned how to _control_ it when I was _your_ age!" I said as I walked out of the dining room. My friends quickly followed, I swear that out of the corner on my eye, I saw my mom shaking her head while my dad just laughed. Wow. Just . . . wow.

I walked into the bathroom after I told my friends to wait in my room, and not too long after that, my mom popped in and took her make-up bag from the cabinet in the bathroom. I mentally groaned with uneasiness, but I could do this for 5th grade promotion, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to put up with it a second time.

It was really only 25 minutes, but for me, it seemed like an hour or maybe even more of tickling brushes, unpleasantly smelling hair spray, and a blur of colors for my mom to make me look the way she wanted me to look. It wasn't fun, but you would not believe how relieved I was to get out of that bathroom. All I needed to hear were the words "You're done" and the next thing you know, I was out the door faster than you could say "Avatar". But, of course, my mom yelled at me to slow it down so that my now-extremely-wavy hair wouldn't get tangled. Mothers. Seriously.

"Finally, the torture is over!" I exclaimed as I walked into my room. My friends' heads turned towards me and almost instantly, their jaws went down to the first floor of my house. Not kidding. Did my mom make me look a little too attractive than she should've, or did I look like a clown?

"Uh, is it too much?" I asked cautiously. A few seconds ticked by and there was still no answer. I was getting uneasy, now.

"Okay, uh . . . I'm gonna go ahead and wash this off now, it'll probably take a few minutes, so –" I started. But the next thing you know, they're shouting at me "NO!" and I immediately stop. I gave them a quizzical look.

"So . . ."

"We're sorry for gaping at you, but, the way you look right now . . . it's just . . ." Mako started.

"_Wow._" They finished together. I looked at Asami.

"Well, I'm not the only one that looks amazing, look at you!" I said as I walked over to a now-slightly-blushing Asami.

"You sure it doesn't over throw anything?" she asked me.

"Uh, no! It matches everything you're wearing completely!" I said as I gestured to her attire.

"You know, I don't even know how your mom does make-up like that. My mom is like, the make-up freak, and I bet you that if we had a contest for best make-up mom, your mom would win, I am not kidding. Do you even know how good you look right now?" she said as she took me over to my mirror on the back of my bedroom door. Now, it was my turn to let my jaw drop.

My friends were right. I _did_ look good. The eye shadow was beautiful. My mom even blended it in my eye brows - not kidding! It was different shades of blue and I had two wings popping out of the sides of my eyes with just a little bit of black eye liner at the top that really made the blue in my eyes pop out. The colors really let my eyes stand out. The lipstick was like a soft red blended in with a little bit of coral pink. It really goes well with my skin tone. And then comes my hair. That took up most of the time. My mom had to shampoo and condition it, towel dry it, brush it out, put it into 7 to 8 braids, press them down with a flat iron 4 or 5 times, take them out, brush out my hair with a small paddle brush, and BAM! I end up with extremely wavy hair. I look at Asami in the mirror glass and take in on her make-up.

I had a reason to call her beautiful. She was all dressed in purple, lavender, and very little pink, so her make-up was suitable. She had metallic purple-pink eye shadow with hints of glitter gem/stickers reflecting in the light and one wing popping out of the sides with a hint of black eye liner and mascara. My mom didn't put it on me because 1. She ran out and 2. I absolutely hate putting on mascara. I don't know why, but I do. Anyways, back to Asami. She also had pink glittering lipstick on with a little bit of gloss on it, 'cause it looked kinda shinier than usual. Her hair is naturally wavy, like mine, but just not as thick as mine, so she took one of her lavender gemstone hair clips, putting up one side of her hair and leaving a stray and very wavy strand of hair out of the clip, like she usually does.

I looked at the clock on my desk. 6:45, it read. It takes us 10 minutes to get to the arena, so we needed to go know. We quickly put our shoes on, made sure we had everything, which was our CDs, bodies, acts, routines, songs, music, and all of that stuff, and we were on our way. I'm so glad we have three cars. My dad and sisters are meeting us in the competition. I guess my mom will drive another car so all of my sisters will be able to come, but of course, I would expect them all to be there, so what am I saying?

* * *

**Once again, I am SO sorry that I didn't update sooner! I promised that it wouldn't take any longer than I did last time and I didn't. I'm sorry, people, don't kill me, I got a life with a 5-year-old sister who won't take a shower without help, a 7-8-month-old baby brother who will not shut up crying because he hasn't gone #2 yet, a sinking B grade in math, social studies, and science, when I usually get the grade that's the first letter in the word "alphabet", and half of it going on in an apartment . . . having all of this stuff combined in the average 6th grader's life is . . . really tough . . . welps, I'm tired. It's been a long day and I have a time-limit restriction on this thing . . . stupid time limit restrictions . . . I'll try to update sooner . . . I probably won't be able to, though, since I'm now booked with All County chorus rehearsals till 5pm on Tuesdays and volleyball practice till 3:30 on Wednesdays and Festival Chorus practices on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings which leaves me so tired . . . it sucks when you decide to do so many after and before school things . . . well, g'night, people!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


End file.
